


雪花球

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: English version introduction:It's a semi-original novel inspired by Frozen(disney)series（the beloved movies）、Ideal && January the 16th（both are plays created by Ayn Rand）, featuring Elsa as the protagonist. Elsa will take her adventure alone in a steam-punk themed（sort of ） city based off the New York in gilded ages. Being the suspect of murdering a tycoon, she has to struggle to find the truth with her intergity being tested. Her frost magic shall be the key element of the story, which will hopefully not to be spoiled.本文是《冰雪奇缘》的平行宇宙短篇小说，另受到安·兰德剧作《理想》和《一月十六日夜》的启发。在一个以镀金时代纽约为原型、略带蒸汽朋克风的大都会里，年轻女演员，“镇伏海啸者”艾莎·罗森鲍姆发现自己成为了杀死矿业巨子伊瓦·福克纳的头号嫌疑人；更糟糕的是，人们乐见她身陷丑闻，终而毁灭。艾莎的冰霜魔法依然是文中重要元素(定位是蛋糕上的樱桃)，同时，本文不搞姐妹cp！（虽然会以某种形式提及安娜与艾莎的关系）希望大家喜欢。
Kudos: 1





	1. 贾斯珀·斯崔克兰德

瓦尔加河畔密布着交易所、银行总部、沙龙和戏院，早几年时，市议会驻地也设在附近。可想而知，这里是全国上下最不适合养老休闲的城区，常常有新贵会花大价钱在此地置业，最后却害了神经衰弱。尽管名声好坏参半，类似的坊间传闻也经久不息，瓦尔加河畔却还是中产们美梦的终点和野心家冒险之地。

当然，就算是在最热闹的湾区，也总有人能找到离群索居的妙计，诺福克大道五十四号这栋三层平顶小楼大概就是依此建立。这座房屋外墙由红砖搭建，棱角处镶了白色石框，折线状的屋顶覆着单调的灰瓦。窗户是规矩的四方状，窗棂漆成和门廊一样的象牙白色。除了院子里总是竖着冰雕之外，这建筑实在是太过简朴、庸常，早在一百年前就过时的设计让它与在街道对面那些殖民地地风格的豪华别墅对比时落入无人问津的境地。在这里居住够久的人会声称：自这幢鸡立鹤群的居所建成起，就没见过它得到任何意义上的修缮，甚至连个除草的园丁都没有。院子里野花蔓生，郁郁葱葱，常春藤绕墙密布；树丛掩映下，一到晚上，这里就会鬼影幢幢。事实上，这里和废宅似乎也没什么区别。邻居们从来没有见过宅院的主人，只有几个看戏到深夜的绅士曾目睹过有人急匆匆地推门而出。可说是人也不确切，因为那家伙生了满头白发，动作却分外敏捷，丝毫不显得老态龙钟，倒像是不安于坟墓的鬼魂刚刚破土而出；而住了鬼的地方当然就是凶宅了。

好在并没有什么恐怖事件真的发生，所以诺福克大道的地产行情倒是未受牵连，但人们依然习惯了对那间小楼敬而远之。他们宁愿相信瓦尔加河逆流、海湾在夏季冰封——这种奇怪的事情前些年确实发生过，也不会相信有朝一日，鬼屋的主人会上《瓦尔加河号角报》的头条。

当邻居们在周末早上被一阵喧哗惊醒，发现一群记者裹挟着笨重的照相设备，把对街的破旧宅院围了个水泄不通时，他们的第一反应是困惑，而非震怒。前一天还寂寂无名的诺福克大道五十四号此刻成了每一家低俗小报的焦点，只因为伊瓦·福克纳——曾经的矿业大王，昨夜遭枪击死亡，身后只留下天文数字般的债务。据目击者表示，他生前最后见过的人正是诺福克大道五十四号的所有者，而人们是来讨个说法的。

尽管众人吵吵嚷嚷，却没人敢逾越门槛而入，这可不仅仅是因为法律因素。贾斯珀·斯崔克兰德就在门廊大理石台阶的顶层正襟危坐，不打算放进任何一只蝗虫。他大约三十多岁，有着一头打理整齐、油光发亮的黑发；相貌虽谈不上英俊，也算得上相当周正。只是他现在一身酒气、眼眶发红，胡茬没有刮净，皱皱巴巴的条纹外套上也满是斑斑污渍。从这副邋遢的模样判断，他昨天显然是大醉了一场。此刻，他正徒劳地大喊大叫，试图驱散来访者，但完全没有人买帐。

一个胖子从人群中探出头来，用粘稠、浑浊的声音提问道：

“斯崔克兰德先生，你是罗森鲍姆小姐的老板，你肯定知道她去了哪，对吧？”

贾斯帕姿态倨傲地抬起头，眯着眼打量起这位提问者。那人穿着不合体的正装，因领子太紧而呼吸不畅；同时面色潮红，不停地出汗，活像块正在融化的黄油。他想都没想，说道：

“我不知道你们是不是打算把这个问题问我一千遍、一万遍；出于礼貌，我会再好心地回答一次：我不知道。再说了，作为剧场经理，我有义务保护我的演员；用你们这群榆木脑袋能理解的话来讲:就算我真的知道她在何地，我也不会告诉你们的。”

这时，一个穿着鹅黄色窄身裙的女子推开众人，走到贾斯帕面前。她身材匀称，头发却蓬乱、稀疏，鼻梁上架着副高度近视镜，这让人很难从她的外表上判断她到底是家庭教师还是精神病院的护士长，亦或是两者兼有。她大声质询贾斯帕，说道：

“斯崔克兰德先生，你这是在包庇嫌犯！”似乎是意识到了自己的说法有些不妥，她又补充道：“我是说，如果罗森鲍姆小姐真的和昨晚的枪击案有什么关系的话。”

贾斯帕眼皮都没抬一下，用懒洋洋的腔调回应道：“通常而言，我会往你脸上狠狠来一拳。不过我现在心情不错，女士，你该庆幸这一点。”

如此露骨的威胁让人群一阵骚动。贾斯帕只好挥手示意他们安静:“据我所知，罗森鲍姆小姐不会伤害任何人。难道你们都忘了几年前那场海啸吗？如果不是她冻结了水面，”贾斯帕的手指在众人头顶一一划过，“你，你，还有你，以及整个湾区的所有居民，现在都已经喂了鱼了！”

“可是我不住在湾区啊。”提问者有气无力地抗议道。

“去你妈的，我不在乎。”贾斯帕干脆翘起二郎腿，又燃了支卷烟。他狠狠地吸了一口，以嘲弄般的口吻说道：“还有谁想提问题？我现在最不缺的就是时间。”

这次站出来的是个矮子。他先是清了清喉咙，又把领结摆正，这才慢条斯理地说：

“斯崔克兰德先生，我非常欣赏你对员工的尊重。但是——”

“就在半个月前，我亲眼见过罗森鲍姆小姐走在海面上，”他咳嗽一声，继续说道：“我是说，她制造了浮冰，赤脚踩在上面。冰面随着浪花起伏，她也欢腾地在上面蹦蹦跳跳。要知道那天风大浪急，就算她没有掉进海里溺水而亡，也多半会患上重感冒。” 他凑近了一步，凝视着贾斯帕的双眼，尽管后者完全没在看他：“罗森鲍姆小姐连自己的安危都不放在眼里，所以我有理由怀疑，她拯救了全城人的性命也只是一时兴起，而非出于善意。她必须得给我们一个解释，不能在这个节骨眼上就这么一言不发地消失了！”

这侏儒的问题显然让贾斯珀有些烦躁，他摆摆手，说道：“好吧，好吧，你们想干什么都行。”尽管这话听上去像是战败宣言，他却把烟头按在台阶上，像得胜的拳手一样昂首站起。“我只是很好奇：就算我不加阻拦，你们又打算怎么进去呢？”

他的信心并非空穴来风。虽然才刚刚入秋，诺福克大道五十四号的房门却已结上了一层坚冰；通常而言，冰是脆弱易碎的，但眼前这道房门却和银行金库一样牢不可破。来客报以拳打脚踢，甚至动用了道砖，但它依然纹丝不动。事实上，不仅仅是房门，这幢小楼的每一扇玻璃窗后也积满了白霜。如此一来，记者们连从外面看一眼房间内部的陈设都做不到。倘若有儿童读物作者到场，他肯定要评论说：这是雪公主造起的冰城堡。

当然，就算他们面前真的有座冰城堡，聚集在此的人们满脑子想的也只会是毁掉它。刚才提问的矮小记者不耐烦地转身离去，声称他要找消防局想想办法；其他人则完全陷入了茫然无措之中。但没人注意到贾斯帕正在放声大笑：他撒了谎，可他为自己感到骄傲。

艾莎·罗森鲍姆此时就在诺福克大道五十四号一楼的客厅里。她试着不去理会屋外的混乱，而是专注于自己在穿衣镜里的模样。最终，仿佛是下了很大决心似的，她解开了发绳，满头白发分成两股，瀑布似的铺在她窄窄的肩膀上。她静静看着镜中人的面容：白发、蓝眼，额头饱满、颌骨纤细，鼻子也小巧。而即使在这样要命的时候，她依然没有忘记抹上眼影和唇膏。见过她的人都会称赞她发色别致、美貌无双，却不曾想过有朝一日，这些特质也会给她招来难以应付的麻烦。

除了穿衣镜外，客厅里的摆设大都不值一提。艾莎不常会客，便只布置了张杉木茶几，绣了铃兰图样的棉桌布上摆了一套瓷茶具，旁边放着几封信。沙发和橱柜的样式也朴素至极，符合一个拿不到预算的室内设计师的品味。橱柜的下层摞满了书，从流行小说、历史故事到入门哲学读物无所不有；而上层则整齐地摆着数目众多的雪花球。艾莎喜欢雪花球，更会亲手进行制作；她塑造过冬日森林、泊了汽轮的港口，就连刻画穿透云层的阳光都不在话下。更妙的是，无论根据什么主题进行创作，她都不会用到冰雪和玻璃之外的材料，却又能藉由某些光学巧计使色彩不致单调，而她最中意的作品——雪花球里的芭蕾舞者，则被放在橱柜第三层的正中央。她无比渴望着别人问起自己创造这一作品的理由，那时她便可以忘情地说：

“我看着她在舞台上踮脚旋转，一圈又一圈；最后双臂直指苍穹，动作停止，化作塑像；自那时起我就在想：她愿征服天空，而我则能给她插上翅膀；那感觉就好像我也伴在她左右，一同翱翔。”

时过境迁，艾莎对这件作品的价值却不似当初那样自信了。的确，她用冰雪模仿人体的技巧堪称天衣无缝。雪花球里的舞者不仅面容清晰、毫发毕现，就连身上纱裙也造得薄如蝉翼，随她的姿态自然摆动，有如被微风鼓起。但不知怎地，舞者的肢体舒展，却不能飞行；空有意愿却难以挣脱引力。总而言之，艾莎看到的是一个因无法达成理想而痛苦不堪的人，而非因得偿所愿而平静满足的人。

然而在艾莎准备好为舞者创造羽翼之前，就必须要与她暂时分离。艾莎在客厅内心不在焉地翻着书，等待夜幕降临，期间只喝了几勺蜂蜜；最终，她听到窗外人声渐息。好事者们的耐心此刻似乎已用尽，但毫无疑问，在把她身上的新闻价值吃干抹净之前，他们绝不会罢休；所以她还是得逃跑。她换上一身利于行动的便装，撤下了保护她的魔法，把桌上的信件装进挎包里便匆匆离去。

艾莎推开门，看见贾斯珀已经舒舒服服地睡着了。对他而言，只要有烈酒助眠，天鹅绒床垫和门廊栏杆也没什么区别。艾莎轻手轻脚地拾起贾斯珀手边的空瓶，唯恐惊扰了他的安歇，又从屋里翻出条暖和的旧毛毯盖在他身上。换作别的场合，她会对贾斯珀千恩万谢；但现在不行。

艾莎向熟睡的贾斯珀柔声道了句晚安，走出院子。她把酒瓶扔进垃圾桶，随后便头也不回地冲向夜色之中。没有马车经过，看门狗也对她视若无睹。在这样一个典型的诺福克大道之夜，一切都安静极了。


	2. 克劳迪娅·弗雷

艾莎用外套把自己裹成一团，后背紧贴在红砖墙壁上。她身旁窗子里透着温暖的黄色灯光，熏香自缝隙丝丝渗出。隐隐约约地，她听到歌声，那是母亲在把孩子载往梦乡时吟唱的童谣。虽然那夜曲并非为她而响，但远处倒确实有人在高声叫骂、诅咒着她，说她不但是个冷血无情的杀人犯，还偏爱绑架儿童——  
“而我知道那不是真的，罗森鲍姆小姐。”女孩拉着艾莎的衣角，怯生生地说道。  
艾莎听到她的声音，半蹲下来，轻轻抚摸她的脸颊，帮她把鼻涕擦掉。看着她在午夜寒风中颤抖，艾莎真的很想把她抱在怀里，却担心这只会让她更冷，因为钻冰不能取火。  
今晚事情的发展已经远远偏离了艾莎最初的构想。她需要一个暂时安身之所来躲避穷追不舍的记者，因此她打算拜访曾给自己寄来信件的观众，看看是否有好心人愿意出租沙发让自己这样的杀人嫌犯借住。但首次尝试就以失败告终：那户人家的男主人威胁说要打电话报警，而他的妻子则痛斥她是个破坏别人家庭、求财不得便起杀心的荡妇。而她无言承受了这些侮辱，不曾反驳。  
艾莎正要转身离去时，看到了克劳迪娅，一位有浓密的棕色卷发和漂亮长睫毛的安静姑娘；但对于一个快上中学的孩子而言，克劳迪娅矮小得让人心疼。她知道正是克劳迪娅给她写的信，便向她道别，却没想到克劳迪娅对她说：  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，你愿意带我去妈妈那儿吗”  
鬼使神差般地，她答应了女孩的请求；起初一片平静，可没过多久，她身后便传来阵阵喧哗。显而易见，监护人已经发现了克劳迪娅在自己的帮助下离家出走，还发动了邻居一同寻找；一群人拿着火把、手电和木棒聚在一起吵吵嚷嚷，倒确实是愚民们猎捕世上唯一一位女巫时该有的景象。后有追兵的情况下，在千篇一律的巷子里奔跑逃亡实在是件累人事，但艾莎从没有后悔过自己的选择。因为克劳迪娅说，她的叔叔婶婶待她很好，可她却要付出手捧经书、餐前祷告和每周礼拜的代价。  
从她断断续续的描述中，艾莎拼凑出了这样一个故事：克劳迪娅的母亲生于一个虔诚的国教教徒家庭，但直到她爱上了一个不敬神的年轻人，才知道自己有多么渴望着摆脱宗教。最终她得偿所愿，代价是与家人决裂。她也确实过了几年幸福的日子，直到克劳迪娅六岁时，她的丈夫死于工厂事故；而她的兄弟则不失时机地提起诉讼，从这位丧失了经济来源的独身母亲手中抢来了抚养权。克劳迪娅叔叔一家尽己所能，试图将克劳迪娅培养成另一位模范信众，却从来没有意识到她早已有了自己的观念。或许虔诚、勤恳、循规蹈矩已是他们人生的全部追求。正如人耳识别不出超声，他们对于凌驾于这个体系之外的事物统统都是音盲。  
克劳迪娅一直都着迷于艾莎在舞台上的形象：她既是占据荒废城堡，引诱冒险者们成为祭品的邪恶仆从；也是依赖魔法俘获人心，却终难得到真情的白雪女王。尽管如此，当艾莎敲开房门时，她还是被吓到了：有别于台上的雍容高雅，台下的艾莎虽然美丽端庄如常，却苍白瘦弱如鬼魂一样。她向艾莎讲出自己的渴望时，几乎没抱什么希望：其他人听说此事，只会推脱一番，甚至把这种想法告诉她的叔叔；但艾莎不曾怀疑什么，只是伸出手牵着她走向夜幕下的街道。那双手仿佛冰雕般寒凉，却是她找到母亲唯一的依靠；为此，她愿意闭目塞听，相信有关于艾莎的流言统统都是谎话。  
她们已经跑出很远。若再向前，就不得不走到东区最热闹的酒馆街里了。藏身在人群中当然不错，但艾莎被认出来的风险也会大增。虽然犹豫再三，但紧随其后的追兵其实早就让她们没了选择。尽管名为酒馆街，这片街区的实际格局可比名字描述得复杂多了：既是极富盛名的夜市，又是各色不法勾当进行的场所。装满万灵药的货车后可能就是鸦片馆或是暗娼窝，但两者间竟能奇迹般地相安无事，和谐共荣。她们只是走在凹凸不平的街道上，便时不时会有路人向这两位体面整洁的年轻女士投来狐疑或惊诧的目光，让艾莎知道自己和这儿究竟有多么格格不入。不过克劳迪娅既没有老到开始为此感到不适，又不至于因年级太小而在目不暇接中茫然无措；光是看着那些塞了覆盆子酱的圆面包和枫糖柠檬汽水就已经是极大享受，涂着面具般厚重脂粉、动作轻佻的妓女也同样让她大感好奇。身处如此之多从未得见的新鲜事物当中，她却只能走马观花，若浮光掠影般匆匆一瞥，其实遗憾颇多。但她知道此刻无暇观光，因此不曾抱怨什么；只是紧紧抓着艾莎的手腕，在大衣下摆和手杖间挤来挤去，唯恐被落在身后。  
前方圆形广场处似乎有什么盛事正在进行，因此人群黑压压地挤作一团，把本就不宽阔的街道堵了个水泄不通。他们推推搡搡，争相占据前排，仿佛随时都要大打出手。克劳迪娅当然知道在这种情形下摔倒意味着什么，但空气越来越浑浊凝重，仿佛蒸发的水银般一经吸入就会灼伤肺泡，她的步子也变得蹒跚虚弱。好在艾莎及时发现了她的异样，将她抱到了一面弃置在街边的货架上。  
看到克劳迪娅的脸色好了不少，艾莎便放下心来端详着前方的情况。她翘起脚，看到在用绳索和木桩圈出的空地间放了只尺寸可观的铁笼，空间足以容纳大象；旁边穿着条纹套装，戴着滑稽高帽的驯兽师正在引导猛兽出笼。当人们评价动物形态优美，姿态高贵时，通常会用“值得敬畏”来形容。这么说也许有些道理：倘若一头野兽会让人类都生出敬畏之情，大概是确乎有些非凡之处。但艾莎非常肯定，眼前这只发育过度的蜥蜴跟这个词是绝对搭不上哪怕一星半点干系的。它的脊背上生有细小错综的骨刺，肥硕异常的土黄躯干由两对短而粗的肢体支撑。尽管身为庞然大物，它的头颅却小得可笑，但那片覆着青金色鳞片的喉扇却相当引人瞩目。即使在街灯下，它的喉扇依然闪耀着斑斓色泽，如果有正午日光映照，观赏体验只会更好。虽然这只巨蜥从外貌来看实在没有太多可取之处，但任何从万里之外殖民地运来的巨型生物都能让观众们欢欣鼓舞。他们互相激励着齐声高呼，期待着巨蜥除了样貌丑恶和体型庞大之外还有别的特殊之处，完全没有考虑到绳索和木桩对于它而言形同虚设，而金属脚镣也不见得足够可靠。但接下来的表演让几乎所有人都瞠目结舌，足以使他们把安全风险统统抛诸脑后：在驯兽师摘掉笼头后，巨蜥忽然从口中喷出焰柱，它面前的稻草堆霎时间便燃起了熊熊烈火。这似乎同样点燃了观众的热情，他们在往钱盒里扔钞票时也就慷慨了不少。  
观众有多么激动，艾莎就有多么忧心忡忡，而她担忧的绝不只是观众们堵塞了道路那么简单。不用说，这只巨蜥的运输方要么是成功向海关掩饰了它的特殊本领，要么是以重金相贿赂，否则绝不可能蒙混过关；而如果一只会喷火的巨兽在酒馆街上突然失控，事态将难以想象。想到这，艾莎便放弃了从人群中穿过的想法，而是抱起克劳迪娅转身走进了一家酒馆。酒馆里乌烟瘴气，男人们三五成群地占据了圆桌，边吸烟边赌博，间或发出几声猛烈的咳嗽；穿着暴露的丰腴女郎托着盛放烈酒杯的盘子穿行其间，时不时在某个出手阔绰的人身上倚靠一阵；而那个幸运儿便会满脸堆笑，上下其手，享受着女郎做作的娇嗔和反抗。  
有位学者曾经提出过一种理论：只要事情存在变坏的可能，那此类情况就一定会发生，而今天他的说法便得到了验证。正当艾莎准备带着克劳迪娅从后门离开时，酒馆外突然传来了一阵骚乱：哭喊、尖叫、还有屋顶起火时的劈啪响声。在人们逃跑时的纷乱脚步间，还掺杂了另一种更为沉重的声响：蜥蜴每踏出一步，都有如大锤敲击一般让地面战栗颤抖。假如真有巨人存在，这大概就是他们行经地面时的景象了。就算警察可以用枪弹制伏这头怪兽，但到那时街道恐怕早已变成屠场。更糟糕的是，事发之后酒保立刻就把大门锁上了。门外受难者的哀求无法打动他的铁石心肠，却让艾莎意识到自己不能坐视灾难发生。作为一个登上报纸头条的杀人嫌犯，她理应低调行事，却还是做出了完全相反的选择。她望向克劳迪娅，小姑娘心领神会地点点头，说道：  
“我能照顾好自己。”  
于是艾莎不顾酒保阻拦，冲上了因漏水而正在维修的酒馆二楼，短靴踩过污水时啪嗒作响。顺着打开的玻璃窗，她发现街道上的情形似乎还不算太糟。巨蜥行动迟缓，人类也不在它的菜谱上，因此想象中怪物食人的血腥场面倒是没有发生。虽然没什么胃口，但它往日在铁笼头禁锢下淤积的纵火欲今日终于得以释放，自然不会轻易罢休。转眼间，半条街都已陷入火海之中，假如火势蔓延到广场另一侧的木质建筑群，到时候在海边都能看到冲天而起的浓烟和红光了。  
她当机立断，沿窗边造了条冰制的滑梯，顺着它来到街道上。很不巧的是，巨蜥此时正面朝她的方向，突袭计划因此没能成功。她立刻在面前升起一道冰墙，堪堪挡住来袭的火球。天知道这种大蜥蜴是什么时候进化出类似于偶蹄目动物的反刍功能的，不过比起再咀嚼一遍半消化的草料，把瘤胃里存储的易燃液体喷射出来可要有趣多了。换种场合，也许她还会有些闲情逸致欣赏这场焰火秀，但现在可不行。她必须要制服怪物，阻止火势蔓延——同时还得速战速决。刚才肯定已经有人报了警，在十几分钟甚至更短的时间里警察就会赶来，而艾莎是决计不愿和他们打交道的。  
办法总比困难多。趁着巨蜥丢失目标的短暂间隙，她略微屈身，双手摊开；冰面自她脚下向前延伸，将沥青路变成了滑道；当她在靴底装上冰刀后，她暗以为豪的速滑技巧终于派上了用场。正当巨蜥思考它到底是该先点着路边的死树还是那堆啤酒桶时时，艾莎已经沿冰面边缘来到了它的后肢处。她先以右后外刃助滑，复用左前外刃蹬冰起跳；姿态似花样滑冰般轻盈，唯独略过了旋转动作。跃起后，她立刻在左手掌心结出冰凌，如登山镐般紧紧贴附在巨蜥满是皱褶的侧腹上，同时用悬空的右臂比划出下一个法术。这头爬行动物显然对趴在自己身上的小东西不太满意，便抬起右前腿，试图靠晃动身躯把艾莎甩下去。不过这倒刚好给了艾莎可趁之机:趁着巨蜥重心不稳的刹那，她召唤出一道冰柱拔地而起，倾斜着向巨蜥的咽喉指去。和预想中一样，巨蜥因受到撞击而侧翻倒地；艾莎不打算给它恢复平衡的时机，于是她双手合拢复又渐渐张开，十指间翻涌着冰风暴。随后她将碎冰和雹块一同射向巨蜥的头部，一与鳞片接触便化作锁链，重新箍住了它的嘴巴。接下来只需要把同样的招数用在巨蜥四肢上就好——在艾莎如法炮制之后，巨蜥虽然还没有放弃挣扎，最终仍无法挣脱束缚。  
尽管罪魁祸首已被制服，但她的工作还未结束。街道上到处散落着起火的箱子和杂物，火苗在枯萎树冠上跳跃，与燃烧的屋顶一道将夜空染作绯红。留给艾莎的时间所剩无几，若用平常手段，她肯定没法在警察赶来之前把整条街的火灾扑灭；但她还有另外一种办法。  
晴朗的天空倏忽间转阴，鹅毛般的雪花飘飘洒洒地落下。因无风，这场大雪显得格外温柔；于是气温陡然降低，街道披上银装，火焰亦被冰雪镇伏。  
如此高强度地运用魔法后，艾莎觉得自己虚弱了不少，步态也失却了一贯的优雅，变得有些踉跄。不过她还是能勉强支撑，再度编织法术也不在话下。她想到，那场因魔力失控导致的悲剧已经过去很久了，自那之后，她的技巧其实精进了不少——  
不，她本不该在这时回想起此事，因为只要这段回忆行经脑海，她便必须强迫自己重新咀嚼那刻骨铭心的痛楚。无神论者没有天堂或地狱，因此她不必接受永世烈火炙烤；但她至少要始终记得自己的罪孽，直到生命尽头时，她的意志飘散，所有记忆都随眼泪一同干涸为止。对不起，对不起——  
然后克劳迪娅拉住了她的手。女孩的手小但是温暖，而她的手却冷得像冰块。  
克劳迪娅眨着弯弯睫毛，关切地说：  
“你还好吗，罗森鲍姆小姐？”  
她屈膝，盯着那对闪着点点光芒的琥珀色大眼睛；片刻后她才意识到：那是由泪水折射出的光。  
“我没事，克劳迪娅。可是你为什么哭了？”她刚想从挎包里抽出手帕为小姑娘擦干眼泪，但克劳迪娅却向身后一指。顺着克劳迪娅手指的方向，艾莎看到了一张阴郁的长脸，：克劳迪娅的监护人还是追上她了。  
“该回家了，克劳迪娅。”他向前一步，作势要把克劳迪娅从艾莎身边抢走。  
“先生，这世上有些事情你根本就理解不了。”艾莎本来已经打定主意绝不放手，但克劳迪娅却轻声说：  
“谢谢你，罗森鲍姆小姐。你尽力了。”然后她转向自己的叔叔，说道：  
“我会和您回家的。但请不要为难罗森鲍姆小姐，她待我很好。”  
看到艾莎渐渐松手，克劳迪娅的叔叔立刻将自己的侄女推到身后，缓缓后退。他双目圆睁，眉头紧皱，似乎非常愤怒；但他的小腿却因恐惧而颤抖。在他那张阴郁的脸消失在街角前，艾莎看到他往地上啐了一口，紧接着是一句诅咒：  
“像你这样的怪胎和婊子还是下地狱去吧！”  
他自知不该说出这话，但憎恶驱使他不得不开口；便只好刻意压低声音，生怕艾莎听到。而当艾莎望向其他旁观者时，她发现人们脸上皆挂着十分复杂的神色。她是这些人的救命恩人，也是杀人嫌犯和操纵危险魔法的异类；她深知这点，因此不会为受到冷遇而忧伤。  
但她已经没有理由在此停留。夜还很长，她有其他的人家需要拜访。在众人瞩目下，她拐进无名小巷，融入夜色之中。  
当她离去，雪便停歇。一位头发被烧焦的女士徒劳地用手捧住最后几片雪花，但冰雪一落入她的掌心就立刻消融。突然间她痛哭流涕，但酒馆街的生意已经重回正轨，她的哭声便淹没在讨价还价声和争吵编织成的喧嚣之中，如同泪水消失在雨中。


	3. 艾萨克·布兰奇

即使已从风波中抽身，艾莎还是不由自主地忧心起克劳迪娅的命运；倘若她不背负嫌疑拜访，或许还能扭转未来。但事已至此，无可挽回，她终究得先拯救自己。  
她越走越往北，整齐无趣的住宅楼被破破烂烂的仓库和工厂取代，灯火也变得稀疏起来。凌乱无序的街区常有帮派分子栖身其中，为此少有人敢于在深夜踏足这里；艾莎漫行其间，只有几辆汽车经过，并无行人。这次，她非常确信自己走对了路。从文辞判断，第二封观众来信的作者多半是位不得志的艺术家；美的微末仆从在声名不显之时选择在此地居住，实在情有可原。艾莎要去的地方正是坐落于面粉厂对面的一栋公寓楼，要不是第二层的窗子里有微弱的灯光，她肯定会认为这幢建筑早已遭到废弃。借着月光，依稀可见正在剥脱、松解的墙皮，楼门里也是黑漆漆的，这让艾莎觉得自己在直面一只患了溃疡的野兽，却必须硬着头皮深入它的腹地。  
尽管楼道里的电灯已经失灵，不过沿循影影绰绰的钢琴声，她还是顺利抵达了目的地。她本猜想虚掩着的房门后会潜藏着让人触目惊心的贫瘠，而事实恰好与之相反；屋内的布置堪称干净整洁，完全看不出是边缘人栖居之地。一幅木框装裱的肖像画悬在火炉上方，画中人是个黑发狭面的男子，因过于消瘦而失却了全部魅力；画家将他描绘得呆板、木讷，堪称死气沉沉的典范，如果不是那还算坚定的目光，看客们肯定会觉得模特本身是具尸体，而非活物。总的来讲，任何一位三流画家在人生的某个阶段都会创作出类似水准的作品——说不上有多坏，只是不会收获太多正面反响。艾莎还在试图从这副画作里挑出些优点，看得竟有些入迷，而演奏声却突然停止了。  
她转过头，正迎上房主灼人的目光。花了好一会儿，她才意识到面前的男人与画像中的其实是同一人；和他的平面形象相比，他本人更高、更瘦，几乎可说是有些阴沉，褐色眼眸中不再有那种坚定不屈的神采，而是闷烧着无名烈焰。他在沉默中凝视着艾莎，就好像火焰逡巡在一团亟待燃起的余烬上那样。  
冰需要畏惧火吗?这个问题尚待回答，但看到房主过着独居生活，艾莎倒是轻松不少——没有饶舌的母亲、专断的丈夫，只有另一个独行的灵魂与她共舞。  
“你喜欢我的自画像吗，罗森鲍姆小姐？”  
艾莎完全没有料到房主的第一个问题竟然是有关于画像的。尽管颇感意外，艾莎还是从业余角度据实以答——毕竟她不怎么善于撒谎。  
“基本功尚可，但缺乏趣味；不过您实在不必在意我的看法，我只会做雪花球，不通绘画。”  
尽管收到了负面反馈，男子却露出了一种真诚满足的微笑。他说道：“我从很多人口中听闻过类似的回答——从评论家、画廊老板再到我的房东。但这还是我头一回因接受批评而感到快活。”仿佛是怕艾莎听不出他的弦外之音，他又补充道：“因为我现在知道，这世界上除了我以外，还有另一个这样的人存在——他尽管正在急切地寻求帮助，却不愿为此奴颜婢膝，在谄媚中出卖自己。”  
“您过奖了，布兰奇先生，我只是不大会骗人罢了。”艾莎对名字的记忆力向来很好。  
“叫我艾萨克就好。不，你不需要作自我介绍，罗森鲍姆小姐。黑石城堡里的白发女巫、冬季泻湖上勾人魂魄的仙子、靠吸食鲜血而容颜不老的永生公主，无论你心怀善意或极尽恶毒，身穿华服还是衣衫褴褛，新星般惊才绝艳抑或如泥淖庸俗浑浊，你的名字都常绕我唇舌。”  
“我原本还以为贾斯珀写的剧本对您这样阅历丰富的观众而言太幼稚了呢。”听到有人谈论起自己扮演的角色时如数家珍，实在是一件值得骄傲的事情，艾莎也不能免俗。她正要感谢这番溢美之词，艾萨克却自顾自地继续说道：  
“你享受在舞台上闪耀的时刻，而我却宁愿蜷缩在最阴暗的角落；但我早就知道你会在某个时刻闯入我的家中，正如双月也会隐入暗淡的星河。现在我终于理解了一切皆有用意——演员从不会拒绝挑战全新类型的角色。”他背过身，不再看艾莎，而是盯着自己的画像：“告诉我，罗森鲍姆小姐：在你自己眼中，获得新身份的滋味到底如何？”  
“我不理解您在说什么。”艾莎的神色看起来坦然平和，内心却相当焦灼，她的骗人本事向来只适用于聚光灯下。  
“别再骗自己了，罗森鲍姆小姐。我知道你是来寻求庇护的，而我也会应许你的请求；而我只会索取一样小小的回报：告诉我，把霰弹枪枪管塞进那混蛋的嘴里时，你的感觉是否和我想象中一样美妙？”见艾莎默不作声，他猛地转头，说道：“你让每个戏剧之夜都璀璨闪亮，而今晚也将不同寻常。”  
这样狂热的神情艾莎从前也见过，只不过那时人们恨她，而她也早已习惯了在旁人的嫉妒和恶意揣测中生长。而今，面对一个同样疯癫的崇拜者，她也能以同样平静的口吻作答：  
“福克纳先生是自杀的，所以我无法回答你的问题。”  
“先生？你竟然管这个欺世盗名的大骗子叫福克纳先生？”就像热油浇进了牛奶般，艾萨克暴跳如雷，在火炉前焦躁地踱步。最终，他把怒气统统发泄在了自己的画像上：他不顾疼痛，徒手从火炉中抓出一根尚在燃烧的木料，狠狠地丢到自画像上，油画片刻便熊熊起火。  
艾莎眼疾手快地制造出阵阵混着冰雹的风雪，甫一接触火焰便化作水雾。最终火焰渐息，但画还是毁了。  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，你还是没能学会一个道理：正如太阳东升西落一样，无论美好或丑恶，事物总归要走向灭亡。”  
“您的自画像或许远谈不上优秀，但您曾经夜以继日地为它工作，肯定不是为了亲手把它烧掉。只因为它没有完全符合你的幻想，您就要把它、连同您曾经付出过的心血一同埋葬。我没法看着这种事情就在我眼前发生。”  
“噢，不，罗森鲍姆小姐，正是你毁灭了它。在你说出先生这两个字的时候，我的心就已经碎了。我本以为你是我这种人的朋友，现在看来，人不应当对世界怀有任何美好愿望；他期许越多，外物便能伤他越深。”  
艾萨克的话越来越莫名其妙，但艾莎依然不希望自己刺伤了他。她说：“你为什么那么恨福克纳？”  
“我本以为你早就知道答案。伊瓦承诺过那么多，可最后却只留给我们这些可怜人崩盘的股价。就在上周，我最主要的赞助人自杀了；从十七层楼纵身跌落，摔得粉碎，连块完整的尸骨都没剩下。从没有人在乎过这个，反正每天都有人跳楼，可如今罪魁祸首死了，报纸却描述得好像烈士献身一样光荣，而终结这个刽子手性命的英雄却叫他福克纳先生！看来你的动机和我想象中大不一样，罗森鲍姆小姐。他是拒绝和妻子离婚，还是想要和你一刀两断？”  
“都不是。他向我求婚，我拒绝了，他便结束了自己的性命，事情就是这样。我无意伤害他，事实上，我觉得他病了，需要关照。”艾莎尽可能让自己的语调显得苍白冷漠，生怕任何一丝同情都会让这位落寞画家再做出些自我毁灭的事情来。  
“行刑官为死囚辩护，这可真是难得一见的景象。”  
“福克纳先生很早就想把经营状况公之于众；但他的妻子和岳父——也是他的一大资金来源，坚决反对他这样做。福克纳先生说，他们觉得这样会使他们颜面扫地，脸上无光。而我想的则是，如果没了福克纳先生，他们的野心又该何处安放呢？福克纳先生习惯了众人瞩目的生活：他若挥鞭，整个世界都将颤抖；从这个角度来说，他也舍不得放手。”  
“于是他一次又一次地融资、借贷，但都失败了。每次遭遇挫折，他都会来荆棘庄剧院，只为了暂时忘掉烦恼。他不断地告诉我，他其实不愿再承担如此多的负累，哪怕逃到北方林地里当个垦荒农夫都要比这更好。我们激烈地辩论台词细节、剧作结构、表现方法，这会让福克纳先生短暂忘记那些折磨他的纷扰。但只要剧院散场，他就又变回了痛不欲生的福克纳。福克纳先生确实试图追求我，但我从没答应过。我想在此事上的失利也深深地挫伤了他。”艾莎深思熟虑之后，决定补充道：“如果这能让你感觉舒服些的话，我会承认：我确实开了枪。”  
艾莎从不在舞台外说谎。  
艾萨克却眼前一亮，仿佛醍醐灌顶般，他呓语道：“执剑者也会成为剑下亡魂，更何况野草和蓬蒿？”他抓住艾莎的手，热切地说道：“罗森鲍姆小姐，你务必跟我到画室一趟。”  
尽管觉得不太舒服，但出于对主人的尊重，艾莎还是跟他上了阁楼。艾萨克把自己的工作间打理得相当干净，阁楼的两侧都开了窗户，如果是在白天，肯定会洒满阳光。不得不说，阁楼里的画作比之艾萨克的自画像，在技法上大有长进；只可惜这些作品似乎只致力于描绘痛苦，艾莎所见，尽是老妪、瘾君子和眼神涣散的游民。艾萨克的笔触有如摄影般精准，但当所有这些丑恶的人形一同注视艾莎时，只有毛骨悚然环绕着她。她反倒更怀念那副被毁掉的自画像，尽管粗陋，至少能让人看到些许希望。  
艾萨克洋洋得意地炫耀着自己的成就，自从他拜倒在现实主义画派门下，他的画作便因反映“真实的人性”而颇受欢迎，用不了多久就能攒够钱搬出这个鬼地方了。最后他总结道：“简单直率的美肤浅、不值一提，但丑陋和挣扎却具有更深的情感厚度，因为它反映了我们的本质。快乐只是一时的幻觉，我们终究在冥河上随波逐流。你看，就连伊瓦·福克纳都痛苦不堪，你凭什么说会有人能获得快乐呢？”  
“我觉得我通常都很快乐，只有当人们试图用他们的规范来约束我时，我才会感到忧愁。”  
艾萨克兴奋地搓着手，说道：“你启发了我，罗森鲍姆小姐。只有在你身上，我才能看到美存在的价值。这副皮囊里就算空无一物，也是最卓越的艺术品了。那么，罗森鲍姆小姐，你会愿意为了帮助我重回正轨而做出牺牲吗？”艾莎眼看着黑发男子越走越近，心想自己该离开了，但艾萨克根本不打算这么简单就放她走掉。艾萨克从口袋里掏出了一枝自动手枪，指着艾莎说道：“我很抱歉，罗森鲍姆小姐。但是单单想到你竟然会和福克纳上床，就让我感到怒不可遏。你的美决不能被任何人得到，如果这一天到来，我必须得亲手摧毁它。彩虹在天边盛放，但触碰过才知道那只是绚烂的光学幻象。我要让你变成彩虹，因为毁灭带给人的激情远胜过创造。”  
被人污蔑为冷血者、杀手、妓女——这就是你试图拯救投水者的代价，艾莎心想。她本有无数机会扼杀暴力犯罪于萌芽中，但为了不在另一个人眼中成为怪胎，她都一一错过；最终她又把自己的命运拱手相让。有什么重物砸中了她的头，她眼前一黑，昏了过去。

清醒时，艾莎发现自己已经被绑在了床上，手脚皆被麻绳束缚，但嘴倒是没被塞住，似乎艾萨克正欲享用她哭喊嚎叫的景象。眼见自己的受害者醒了，艾萨克一开始还有些慌乱；但意识到艾莎不能施法后，此前的不安反倒更加助长了他的狂妄。艾萨克属于画家的颀长手指在艾莎毫无血色的脸上划过，起初手法柔和，仿佛是在呵护最名贵的石膏像；但艾莎不曾出声，不曾反抗，也不曾看他，仿佛被绑着的不过是一具失却生机的躯壳、巧夺天工的蜡像；虽然轮廓优美，肌肤却像大理石一样冰冷寒凉。艾萨克没有如愿，动作便越来越狂暴，他先是扯下了艾莎外套上的几个扣子，随后便用力掐住艾莎的脖颈，试图迫使她发出呜咽声。在一切努力均告失败后，艾萨克干脆解开了艾莎双手的绑绳，发疯似的地摇晃着眼前默不作声的人偶，咆哮道：“你为什么不肯开口！你真当我拿你没办法吗，你个…”  
他的话还未讲完，就惊恐地发现自己的双臂已经挂满了冰霜，刻骨铭心的寒意让他连连后退，蜷缩在墙角；艾莎则趁机制造出一柄晶莹剔透的冰刀，割断了捆住两脚的绳索。  
现在，形势看起来已经逆转，但艾萨克却觉得自己并不是全无机会——他就是喜欢欣赏人性的堕落，哪怕他也要为之陪葬。他装出一副轻蔑的样子，说道：  
“你现在自由了。那就快动手吧，杀了我，用冰枪击穿我的胸膛，让风霜扼制我的气息。世人将看到你的蜕变，你的羽化，你的升华！我一直都知道，艾莎·罗森鲍姆能够阻止海啸，裁判一个凡人的生死更不在话下，你还在等什么呢？我畏惧你，别人也应当一样。”  
“不，没有人任何需要因我而感到恐惧。”艾莎微微抬起右手食指，伴随着她的手势，自地面生出许多冰棘化作镣铐，让艾萨克动弹不得。“这个法术差不多能维持三十个小时，不过我保证在那之前你就会见到警察。”她把被撕坏的外套扔到一边，理顺了额前几缕细碎的白发，说道:“不用太过担心。如果有人想借我正当防卫时采取的措施发难，我会想办法不让他们得逞的。最后，请帮我向艾萨克·布兰奇先生道别，他已经死了，而我很想念他。”


	4. 菲利普·海登

对于夜中独行的人而言，码头区比艾萨克·布兰奇的画室安全不了多少。道路两旁没有其他民居，皆是似乎延伸到无穷远的铁篱和电网，通了电的带刺高墙上面挂着漆成红色、带荧光镶边的“禁止入内”标识；显而易见，会不会有恶徒自围栏中向外发动进攻就是另一回事了。每当这种事情发生，下水道清理工就会多捞出些无人认领的尸体，他们也已对此习以为常。  
艾莎走在如此可怖的街道上，理应比往常更加不安、慌乱，因为她险些蒙受极大屈辱；但类似的负面情绪刚刚擦出一丝磷火，就在某种满足的喜悦里消散无踪。人生中头一次，她运用天赋为自己的安危拼搏，并取得了不错成效。冰霜不仅可以是无意间刺伤别人的刀锋，或是隔绝她与外部世界的监牢，也能充当痛击心怀不轨者的利器、流淌美感的泉源。如果六芒星召唤阵既可以通向地狱也能用作祈福，那她的魔法也一样。她开始觉得有再多的同类事件发生，她也能轻松应付。因此，当一辆有着新潮流线外形的黑色轿车毫不遮掩地亮着车灯，在她身后缓速慢行时，她只感到好奇而不恐慌。尽管她频频回首，却始终难以看清司机的面容。但就在她打定主意准备全心赶路时，司机却按响了喇叭，从车窗里探出头来询问道：  
“小姐，你需要帮助吗？”  
走整晚的路实在是件苦差事，艾莎也不打算对陌生人戒心太强。于是她轻巧地跃过排水沟，腾挪到副驾驶位子上，而布面座椅确实还算软和。现在艾莎总算能看清驾驶员的形貌了。说他是位巨汉可能有些夸张，但用身材高大臂膀宽阔来形容是不为过的。他穿着一件双排扣战壕风衣，由上好呢料制成，露出条纹衫的立领；这种打扮虽然直到大战后才开始流行，可很早就成为了侦探小说里主角的标准装束。想到这，艾莎打趣道：  
“怎么了，大侦探先生，您跟丢目标了？”  
“事实上恰好相反。”侦探从锡制壶里抿了口酒，猛烈地咳嗽了起来。在终于平静后，他从口袋里抽出手帕，擦了擦嘴角，这才说道：“罗森鲍姆小姐，你比我想象中可活泼多了。让我做个简短的自我介绍吧：我是菲利普·海登，目前受雇于福克纳夫人，也就是伊瓦·福克纳的妻子英格丽·福克纳。”他温和地咧嘴一笑，伸出了自己的手，自然得就好像身侧坐着的是一位潜在客户，而非杀了雇主丈夫的嫌犯。艾莎迟疑了一下，还是决定握手以示友好。  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，你的手可真凉——让我瞧瞧，指缝间居然还真的飘着雪花呢。”菲利普又点燃了根雪茄，味道难闻不说，还让他喘得更厉害了。艾莎开始怀疑这位侦探在烟草和烈酒里加了能引发这一病理反应的特效药。尽管咳嗽个不停，海登先生饶舌的本事倒丝毫未受影响：  
“刚刚你从那楼里出来前，我听到了一阵争吵，还好你看上去一切正常。”  
“这么说吧——我刚刚阻止了一场暴力犯罪的发生。”艾莎神色坦然，谈论此事时语气平静地就好像它与己无关一样。  
“我也希望如此。”菲利普沉吟道。“不过还是不必回想那些已成定局的事，人要多看向未来。无论你现在想去哪，我都不介意捎你一程，就当是我跟踪你这么久的补偿吧。”  
艾莎从挎包里翻出最后一封观众来信，借着车内昏黄的灯光读了起来：  
“红杉大道12号，但是作者没有署名。”艾莎把信翻来翻去，但依然没能找到和写信人本身相关的其他线索。  
“如果我的记忆力没出问题，这地方根本就是荒郊。你确定你要一个人去那？”艾莎不喜欢侦探看向她的眼神——在猎手对猎物的势在必得之外，还包藏着别的东西，倒像是确实在关心她。侦探又补充道：“至少在今晚，我必须保证你安全无恙。”  
“我很危险，这您是知道的。”  
“我就和你一样，一点都不相信这种说法。就算你确实很危险，也只是对福克纳先生而言是这样。”  
“我本以为像您这样业务娴熟的侦探，是不会相信小报上专门耸人听闻的那些说法的。”  
侦探忽然毫无征兆地捧腹大笑起来，好像刚听了电台里的幽默栏目。在把他今晚喝过的琴酒和杜松子酒都咳出来后，他才止住笑，说道：“我真希望你伪造自杀现场的水准就和演技一样好，这样你的麻烦会比现在少得多的。”  
“也许我应该徒步前往红杉大道。谢谢您的好意，海登先生。”艾莎作势欲推开车门，却被菲利普抓住了胳膊。意识到自己的行为有些不妥，侦探立刻松开手，表示：  
“我不会要求你相信我的说法，但我是绝对不会妨害你的，罗森鲍姆小姐。”  
也许是话里的诚挚打动了艾莎；亦或是长途跋涉后，她已经脚腕酸痛、难以继续行走；总之，她又重新回到座位上，无言凝视着侦探的双眼，等待一个更详细的回答。  
“我所知的情况也许不够准确。因为就在快天亮的时候，有个人慌慌张张地跑到了案发现场，和警官说了些什么。在那之后，包括福克纳夫人和我在内，警方之外的人就都被赶走了，同时我们被要求向媒体保持沉默。”  
“很明显有人没能遵守这点要求。从今早开始，就有数不清的记者把我家围得水泄不通，我也就是因此才不得不逃出来的。”解释时，艾莎突然意识到，记者的骚扰似乎远算不上什么出逃的好借口。蚊蝇嗡鸣虽然恼人，却不会构成实际威胁，而她早前经历过的危险比这要严峻多了。她有什么理由如此畏惧世人对她怀有的偏激看法呢？  
“我想你怀疑错了对象。我那时正在跟踪你，所以刚好见证了从枪声响起到你逃跑的全过程。但我并没有报案，因为我如果使用别墅里的电话的话，肯定会给自己招来嫌疑的。于是我决定原地等候一小时，观察后续情况。但警察来得很快，立刻封锁了现场。警察来后一小会儿，福克纳夫人也抵达了，于是我从我藏身的灌木丛里钻了出来，和她会合。我如果说我的证词起到了关键作用，你会为此感到愤怒或难过吗，罗森鲍姆小姐？”  
“不会的，海登先生。讲出真相的人永远不该受到苛责。”艾莎的神情宁静，眸子里映着因忧愁而黯淡的微光。她就像一朵蒙霜的百合——菲利普心想。肃穆、温柔又受了伤，轮廓纤雅，很适合插在福克纳先生冰冷的灵柩旁。即使穷极想象，他也实在没法把眼前这个瘦削苍白的美貌姑娘和犯下残忍罪行的凶手联系到一起。毕竟，鲜花若沾血，就完全变了味道。  
“我和福克纳女士一行人一直在那待到凌晨。虽然只有我因为此前的一些老交情得到允许查看现场，但直到被告知必须离开，福克纳女士都一直等在别墅外。说实话，看到报纸时我也很震惊：案发时间距离报纸通常印刷的时间只有一小时之差，而当时在场的所有人都没有空当通知报社。显然有人在案发后立刻和媒体联系，而且这个人还对凶手的身份。”  
“我觉得您还是先把车发动为好。”艾莎说道。菲利普起初不能确定这是不是艾莎的什么伎俩，但一想到她在作案时露出了无数马脚，便放下戒备专心驾驶。轿车发出一阵与其时髦外表不相符合的衰老呜咽，驶入后半夜初升的薄雾中。而车灯的光柱刺透这烟幕，一如灯塔指引渔船穿越风骤雨急的大洋。  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，我知道这种情形确实很让人费解，但你枪杀福克纳先生的证据无疑是十分确凿的。别忘了，我可是亲眼目睹了枪响后你跑出别墅。”  
“那是因为我发现福克纳先生自杀了。海登先生，有人在我面前用一种极为惨烈的方式结束自己的生命，难道我不该因为畏惧、恐慌而逃出这间不祥之屋吗？”  
菲利普放慢了车速，这样他就能和艾莎对话又不至于驾车撞上路灯杆了。“这么听上去是很合理，而福克纳先生也确实有自杀的充分理由。但是物证并不支持你的说法：霰弹枪的握柄确实在福克纳先生手中，但是他抓得很松，显然这枝枪是在他死后才被塞进他手里的。如果尸体没被挪动的话，那他被枪杀时正站在卧室门口；卧室的墙上全都是脑浆、血块，搞得我都快吐了，但房门和门口附近的墙却干净得就像刚被抛光过一样，这也正说明了他绝不是自杀——我的意思是，肯定是有人正站在那个位置，刚好用身体挡住了四散喷溅的血浆。”见艾莎未作回应，他又补充道：  
“昨天一整天里，除了被杀的福克纳先生外，只有两个人进入过他的别墅。第一个人是晚饭后来的，他把喝醉了的福克纳先生送回了房，很快便离开了。而第二个人就是你，罗森鲍姆小姐。如果这还不够的话，我可以告诉你:在我们进入杀人现场时，霰弹枪握把上结的冰还没化呢，你该不会打算告诉我：除了你之外，还有别人有这种本事吧？”  
侦探的声音如同蕴含奥妙的和弦，让时间倒流，驱使艾莎再次回到伊瓦·福克纳的别墅。那时她提着枪，在走廊里踌躇着前行，掌中摇曳风霜。羊毛地毯仿佛黑洞，吞没了她的呼吸和心跳；而她在不安中踏出的每一步，都让她更接近幽远深邃的虚无。然后她推开门，而门就是通向异域的仅存桥梁；门前是壁灯投射的一丝光芒，而门后的宽广空间延展为更为纯粹的黑暗。无光之室里，她只能勉强捕捉到匍匐在地的人体。她摸索着找到那人的嘴巴，而氤氲在胸的惶恐让她又聋又瞎，不识其面目，不知其生死，甚至忘却了自己即将承担的罪责；当世界与她的连结仅系于扳机之上，她唯一的选择就是扣动它。一声枪响是激荡的终曲，灿烂火光标志着全剧高潮；血花飘舞时分，猩红帷幕刚刚掀起便又渐落。大红颜料恣意喷薄在纯色的雪纺衫上，仿佛被滥用的碎钻点缀着歌剧名伶的洋装。她把枪把塞进死人僵硬的手中，食指搭在扳机旁，紧接着便开始了自己的盛大逃亡。被粘稠的无意识托举着，她离开别墅隐于夜色；重力在一瞬间恢复正常，自始至终环绕着她的雪花开始向下跌落。  
如今已隔一夜，开枪的恍惚体验却依然让她感到阵阵彷徨。尽管如此，她还是违心地说道：“您说得都没错。现在您是打算开车送我到警局好换一笔悬赏吗？”  
“不，正好相反。我现在只是司机，不是侦探。我观察你已经太久了，久到我开始相信你哪怕是蓄意谋杀，也肯定有个好理由。”  
好理由，是的。艾莎确实有个好理由：她要帮一个人重获自由，而这个人就是伊瓦·福克纳；几乎在每个戏剧之夜，伊瓦·福克纳都要痛陈自己正经受的折磨——他一次次恢复财富的努力都成了徒劳，但投资者们的野心依然需要满足，数笔巨额贷款也得如期偿付；他如果承认失败、放手不顾，那余生则势必会在监禁中度过。除此之外，国不可一日无君；即使他矿业帝国的领土已经千疮百孔，也得有个人端坐在王座上，装出一切尽在掌握中的假象；而那个被绑在宝座上的人只能是他。  
最终他提出，自己还不如隐姓埋名，去殖民地最偏僻的角落当个农场主。日出而作的生活虽然辛苦，总要比在牢房中腐烂成一捧枯骨好。这时他意识到，哪怕只是一两天时间，也足以让他驾驶私人飞机逃往南方诸国，再从那里远渡重洋、抵达新世界。等到真相大白，他早已逃之夭夭了。唯一的问题在于，尽管他成功说服妻子，争取到了一小段独居在别墅的时光，但无孔不入的监视是肯定摆脱不掉的。似乎只有死后，他才能享受片刻安详——他的计划也就由此而生。  
伊瓦的打算是这样的：他要大摇大摆地邀请一位老友，假装要在晚餐时间一醉方休；跟踪者会看到他酩酊大醉，神志不清地被送上车抬回别墅；而他其实已从餐馆后门溜走。接下来，有人会在深夜拜访，而仿冒版的伊瓦·福克纳随后就要遭到枪杀。为了确保不会有任何人真的死于非命，医院、太平间和一具体貌酷似伊瓦的尸体也是计划里的重要元素。  
为整个事件里唯一的幕前角色选拔演员时，必须得审慎抉择：杀手既要敢于对着死人的脑袋开枪，同时愿意在几天内闭口不言，又得具备足够吸引人眼球的身份，才能转移警方和媒体怀疑的目光。伊瓦起初只是试探着询问艾莎是否愿意接过这份职责，可她却毫不犹豫地允诺下来，不曾要求任何回报。尽管她从未对伊瓦怀有哪怕最稀薄的爱意，但伊瓦愿意将自己的全部秘密据实相告，就已让她动容不少。她无法为自己创造的冰雪芭蕾舞者制造羽翼，但她可以粉碎友人肩负的枷锁；单单是给她机会完成如此重任，已能算作最好的报答了。  
她遭受的怀疑与中伤愈多，坦白真相的渴望便愈急切地呼唤着她；可她曾发了誓，要在期限内保持沉默。为了把握住拯救溺水者的唯一机会，她也确实需要付出代价，甚至遭受严刑拷打也在所不惜。这么一想，她倒觉得自己在误打误撞中被推举为光荣赴死的圣徒，受称颂却得不到同情，只有鲜花环绕的墓石作为永恒纪念。但一切苦难都要有尽头：再过一个日夜，伊瓦便会坐上开往殖民地的远洋汽轮，而她便可洗清冤屈，堂堂正正地再度走到聚光灯下。  
于是她决定打出另一张牌，拖延警察和侦探奔向真相的脚步：  
“那就请您开得再快些，夜已经很深了，要是下起冻雨可就不妙了。顺便一提，福克纳先生确确实实是自杀的。难道你们没找到遗书之类的东西吗？”  
“我们确实发现了遗书。但你要是把它当救命稻草的话，可就太天真了些。不需要鉴定就能辨认出，那笔迹绝不可能出自福克纳先生之手。真是见鬼——”伴随着一阵颠簸，菲利普猛打方向盘，这才避开面前那辆逆行的古董车。他低声叫骂两句，转过头来看向艾莎，却发现她了无生气地僵在座位上，化作一尊神情木然的冰雕。  
艾莎曾做过一个噩梦：往常任她差遣的锡兵不知何时有了独立思想，挥动军刀掀起叛乱；而伊瓦的遗书在这一金蝉脱壳之策里起到了至关重要的作用，如今也同样无缘无故地背叛了她。虽然不至于一切皆失，但就像绸缎口袋被剪出了一个破洞，虽然外表依然柔顺晶亮，她对自己脱罪的信心已经悄无声息地随之流逝殆尽了。伊瓦·福克纳有意不亲笔写假遗书，似乎只是为了置她于无从辩白的境地，但这究竟是出于怎样的缘故？在她能想出合适解答前，侦探便不留情面地继续说道：  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，如果你还想多举出些你粗制滥造的伪证，请自便；毕竟这一整个白天里，警察那唯一传来的消息就是他们证实了死者确实是福克纳先生，所以我也确实需要找点乐子了。”  
故事中，水手听到海妖晶莹的歌声会被诱惑着投海而亡；上溯至历史源头，不敬神者用各色语言纷乱高呼，因而通天白塔拦腰而折。传说总能告诉人们：语言里有魔力自在。菲利普不知道自己刚刚说出了哪句咒语，但就像正教盛行之时，各地的美神塑像被狂信徒们捶打至碎石瓦砾那样，他面前优雅纤细的人形开始颤抖；又似花朵因冻伤枯萎，病态美的意味更加浓厚。或许用冰雕在日光中消融来作比更合适，因为菲利普分明看见有水珠在她脸上划过，毁掉了精心调制的妆。总而言之，他的一番话让白发姑娘开始崩溃垮塌。  
“麻烦您停下车。”艾莎的嗓音平静柔和一如往常，但依然能听出哭腔。  
“我不觉得这是个好主意。你看，我们现在正在跨海大桥上呢，这里的大风会让你患上重感冒的。”  
“您说过您现在只是个司机，不是侦探；那我希望您能答应我的请求：您至少要告诉我，福克纳先生真的死了吗？”  
一位杀手居然不知道被自己打碎脑袋的受害者确实已经去世，这样的事菲利普可不常遇到。想到艾莎是个小有名气的演员，他一时间无法确定，这到底只是又一次值得称道的精彩表演，还是真情实感所表。尽管陷入困惑，他还是再次确认了自己的说法。  
“千真万确。福克纳夫人也已经接受了这一情况。”  
艾莎点了点头，脸转向窗外，以免侦探看见自己流泪的面容。祭坛上的人牲因自己的孤苦无助哭泣，感性的诗人见到风中蜉蝣便会伤怀；艾莎却说不清自己为何落泪。她承诺帮助受难者，反倒制造了一位枪下亡魂，因此她无比自责；她一头扎进密不透风的阴谋罗网，看不清未来而感到难以支撑。但在痛悔、无奈与不安织成的重重迷雾中，也有萤火相伴在旁：神话里的英雄不只会身负使命，崇高牺牲；当然也能为自己的命运殊死拼搏。  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，你还要去红杉大道吗？”见到艾莎还在微微啜泣，菲利普递上了一条手帕。艾莎接受了他的好意，擦干眼泪，给出了肯定的回答。她总要有个歇息之处，而红杉大道12号就是她最后的希望了。  
有那么几次，菲利普担心嫌疑人真的会自寻短见，因为艾莎看上去肝肠寸断、伤心欲绝。但在告别时刻，她确实换上了一副战士的不屈模样：虽因经历太多的生离死别而忧愁不展，却又时刻准备赢下另一场硬仗。他无法得知艾莎到底曾经历过什么，唯一能做的就是衷心劝说道：  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，我不知道为什么警察到现在为止还没有通缉你，但自首是对你而言最好的选择。”  
而艾莎答道：  
“我会的。谢谢您，海登先生。”她轻描淡写的态度让人难以信服，但侦探知道这是份颇具分量的允诺。迷恋般地，他看着艾莎跨过积满落叶的行车道，推开虚掩着的大门，消失在园艺雕像构筑的密林中。甚至在她走后很久，侦探依然沉浸在她的优雅步态里难以自拔。晚风掠过树木，发出阵阵嘲弄似的呼啸；而一想到不知该如何交差，他唯有报以苦涩的微笑。人声与风声和鸣，这便是属于他的辛酸交响。


	5. 伊瓦·福克纳

此时此刻，红杉大道12号漂浮在高大茂盛的杉树林中，宅外雾气转浓，包围这漆黑汪洋里点缀零星灯火的孤岛。艾莎耳闻车声远去，随后一切落入静谧，没有虫鸣、鸦啼，疾风在此亦归于止息。  
庭院规模堂皇，可见宅院主人的地位相当显赫，他独特的品味也体现在了园艺设计当中。大富之家通常会选择平整草坪装点自己的前院，追逐潮流者会另择合适区域放置露天泳池；但红杉大道12号的来访者只会见到灌木雕塑成的各色奇异生物和曲径通幽的小路。艾莎猜想自己若在初夏来访，应能一睹繁花盛放的美景；不过眼下这个时节里，她就只能享用苗圃拼出的迷宫了。院子里植被茂盛，月光难以透射；但在树丛间错落放置着的煤气灯替代月亮，给夜间花园提供了柔和稳定的光照；昏黄光芒与雾气交缠，为大宅披上了一层暧昧的面纱。  
前庭的景致纵然美丽，却处处显露出主人对人世的排斥与疏离；没有行车道，没有留作宴饮场地的大片空地，只有无人行迹的小径穿过荆棘丛，不知能通向何方。这让艾莎花了不少时间才寻得正确道路，抵达屋宇之下。有颇具古雅风情、繁复秀丽的庭院珠玉在前，宅邸其实有些平平无奇。比之其他建于镀金时代的豪宅，它也不过是在滥用装饰物上更进了一步。若是非得挑出什么特别之处，就只能说暗色调的外墙着实让人难于亲近了。从正门处望去，带浮雕装饰的矩形玻璃窗总有石膏像环绕在旁，拱卫着屋内的黑暗；这也让宅邸几乎与夜幕融为一色，只有门厅的灯光从缝隙里丝丝渗出，流淌在台阶下方的喷泉中。她把手放在桃心木门上的铜环上，先是轻扣，复又猛力拉扯，但房门纹丝不动，门后亦无人应声。  
好像鬼神神差一般，她从指间放射出掺杂碎雹的凛风，冻结了石台中的泉流。水幕凝固成缕缕薄纱，其上蔓生华丽繁复的晶状纹路。但艾莎没工夫欣赏自己的作品，因为宅邸大门已向她敞开，由水晶吊灯点亮的门厅镶嵌在蓝丝绒般的夜幕中央。她眼前是富丽的宅邸，背后是昏沉的庭院，而连接两地的桥梁就是冰魔法。这样想来，红杉大道12号无疑是为她量身打造的陷阱。正当她为是否要自投罗网而踌躇时，从门内传来了一阵嗡鸣，这响动和舞台工作人员调试音响时发出的噪声差不多，让她再熟悉不过了。  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，我能帮您洗刷恶名。”某个嗓音酷似伊瓦·福克纳的男人正试图透过隐藏的广播系统与艾莎交流。  
“以万有引力之名起誓，伊瓦·福克纳生前留下的最后一卷唱片就在我手上，您拿到它便能自证清白。但是我的援助并非无偿。尽管大多数情况下，醉心于发明创造就足以让我满足；不过我也不介意时不时地来点额外的娱乐。事实上，我近来刚刚完成一部拙劣的剧作，而我非常希望由您来亲自演绎它。”  
眼下情形里，留给艾莎的选择实在很少，当她步入辉煌灯火，身后黑暗便随关闭的大门渐次合拢。而在播送了一阵比银叉摩挲瓷器还让人倒牙的电流声后，广播系统也罢了工。虽然宅邸主人不再指手画脚，但艾莎知道他肯定还在用什么难以捉摸的技术手段监视着她的一举一动。  
无论怎样，四下观望当然是无伤大雅的。展示柜、橱窗、模型，房屋主人将自己的奇思妙想置于门厅向所有来客炫耀，毫无保留，绝不吝啬。其中一面玻璃盖子下放着一只由发条供能，镀上搪瓷外壳的雀鸟，艾莎将它尾部凸起的羽毛逆时针旋转一圈半，它便挣脱艾莎的双手，用那对纤弱的黄铜羽翼振翅滑翔。除了此类仅能供人取乐的玩具，这位发明家也创造了一些更具实用价值的仪器。艾莎曾在跨洋博览会上见过一次差分机，虽不知其原理，但其精密的机械构造依然给她留下了深刻印象。根据齿轮交错、杠杆纵横的外观来推测的话，摆在猿猴标本旁的这台设备多半正是一台差分机，但比起笨重的前辈而言，它的体积要小巧许多，块头几乎只与一台留声机相当。微型化差分机似乎已经足够让人瞩目，但和门厅正中伫立的展品相比依然落了下风。那是一尊与真人等高、模样也与真人相仿的奇怪机械；除了五官之外一切皆备，关节也灵便自如。艾莎顺着被掀开的颅顶望去，开始推测正是差分机充当了它的大脑，沿电线组成的血脉和神经传输指令，最终驱动红铜骨骼。她虽然不畏惧人类用金属创造同族这种想法，但多少担心启动它会招来难以预料的后果，因此对它敬而远之：纵情观赏，却决不动手操纵。不过她的闲情逸致也就仅止于此。她发现，金属人体的左手手腕上系着浅粉色缎带，缎带上系着主夜节时人们互相赠送的礼品卡，而那丝绸正引她通往戏剧的序幕。  
沿缎带指引，艾莎推开走廊右侧头扇房门，走进了一间吸烟室。还没等她适应房中黑暗，壁灯就已倏忽亮起。放在红漆圆桌上的留声机通了电，磁针刮擦起黑胶唱片，放送出一段音乐。 艾莎对乐理一窍不通，指法与和弦对她而言就和基础物理一样高深难测；但唱片记下的旋律早已铭刻在她心头，虽因久不忆起而蒙尘，可只要轻轻拂动就会撕开旧伤。她知道，这曲子起初是轻柔缓慢的钢琴独奏，音符清澈，让人滋生缱绻幻想。而同一组音符要重复三次，每次调子都要升高八度，气势自然渐强；在最后一次重复后，接上几个沉重低音，似乎就要作结。这时，琴键要沉寂片刻，休止符占满了小节曲谱；随后花俏的大片琶音鱼贯而入，装饰音夹杂其中，让曲风比之前轻快不少。  
又是一阵恼人的电流声。钢琴曲播放到一半便戛然而止，艾莎的回忆也被扭曲成白噪声。  
“阿丽萨·伊尔纳佐芙娜·罗森鲍姆——你们这些泰拉尼亚人的名字可真拗口。告诉我，阿丽萨，你喜欢这曲子吗？”  
艾莎望向装有夜灯的天花板，试图找到广播设备布线的痕迹。她说道：  
“阿丽萨早已在十一岁那年冬天死在了泰拉尼亚，而我的名字是艾莎。”  
“阿丽萨，艾莎，于我而言没什么区别。不过既然你不喜欢你的本名，我还是称你为罗森鲍姆小姐吧。罗森鲍姆小姐，我再问你一遍：你喜欢这曲子吗？”  
回忆通常轻如鸿毛，这时却仿佛有了千钧之重，山峦压顶般向艾莎袭来。她怔了一下,说道：  
“我的母亲时常称它是自己是最坏的作品。不过谁知道呢，我从来都不善于鉴赏音乐。”她耸耸肩，故作轻松，骄傲得好像她的母亲如今已功成名就，成为了尽人皆知的作曲大家。她不曾说出口的是：这首曲子虽然不算太有特色，却是她母亲唯一的原创曲目。  
艾莎的母亲生于泰拉尼亚南部省份的地主之家，险些在革命后成为新政权的清算对象；好在钢琴是小家碧玉的必修科目，而工农阶级也需要高雅艺术。她接受了音乐教师的身份，和一个寡言内向的铁道技工结了婚，一年后生下了艾莎。尽管已经结婚生女，她还是想在音乐道路上取得些许成就；她把应付工作、家务和思想学习会之余的全部精力都放在了创作乐曲上，历经许久才得到了这篇作品。为了凑够录制曲目的费用，她甚至把家传的最后一件金饰都拿到黑市上当掉了。  
这当然是一笔划算的买卖，但在泰拉尼亚，幸福总是得来艰难去势急促。只需要一个探头探脑的邻居，就能招来秘密警察。很快，艾莎的天赋被公之于众。她的父母倾其所有，才把她偷渡出境，自此亲子两相分隔。  
“你逃到了北方，承蒙无嗣的老绅士收养，长成了一位淑女；可你的父母被流放到冻土边陲的集体农庄，父亲死于肺炎，母亲最终没能捱过大饥荒。你的幸福生活全然建立在他们的苦难之上，你不觉得该感到自责吗？”  
噢，又是一番陈腐的说教。都说往事随风，而艾莎的心是冻结的湖泊。风在冰面刻出晕轮，却早已无法让它涟漪起伏。  
“谢谢您。不过这已经不是我头一次听说我父母的不幸余生了。我必须得纠正一点：我如今的人生并非根植于他们的痛苦，而是爱与自愿牺牲的结果。我倒是很好奇，你的过去是否也满是阴翳，以至你不得不隐去真容，只能靠要挟别人来排解自己承受的折磨？”  
广播那头的人陷入了短暂沉默中，但他很快就找到了别的突破口。  
“你的冷漠无情给我留下了深刻印象，罗森鲍姆小姐。让我们换种思路——发生在你父母身上的悲剧已经无法挽回，但难道你就不曾想过，要把那个告密的邻居、组织抓捕的秘密警察和试图将你作为研究对象的决策者连根拔除吗？”  
“我在这儿的日子太过安逸，早就没了以身犯险的勇气啦。说不定您应该去外交部供职，在那您才能一展煽动战争的才华。”  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，你不能这么自私。你的悲惨经历每一天都会在泰拉尼亚上演，你至少可以利用声明来组织援助那些受迫害者，避免同样的惨剧一再发生。想想看——‘镇伏海啸者’艾莎·罗森鲍姆，勇敢地讲述自己的故事，为泰拉尼亚人民发声。他们一定会爱死你的。你就没有想过，说不定你的举动能对社会思潮产生真正的影响，就像二十年前那样——”  
“所以您现在是建议我去当个社会活动家了？真抱歉，可我一向不知道该怎么讨人喜欢。再者，靠展示伤疤给别人看从来博得同情，这种烂俗情节在食物券发放点可是司空见惯的，您没必要非得看我表演。”  
艾莎听到了一阵叹息声，她几乎能想象出宅邸主人痛心疾首的模样。  
“你总是喜欢故作残忍，但我知道你依然是个心肠很软的人。现在就让我们看看，当他人的生命遭遇威胁时，你会作何选择。”话音刚落，吸烟室的壁灯就尽数熄灭。艾莎走出房间，发现走廊尽头的电梯已经恢复运作；看起来下一幕的舞台多半位于地下。  
当电梯门开时，眼前景象多少有些出乎艾莎的意料。她本以为自己只会见到储物间或是地窖，充其量会再多间厨房和几条佣人通道；墙壁发霉，地毯腐朽，害虫孳生的恐怖景象也可以想象。不过既然红杉大道12号的地下空间派上了别的用场，主人也就以一切从简的思路对其加以装潢。日光灯白炽明亮，在擦得一尘不染的大理石地砖上映出刺眼的光晕；简单粉刷过的白墙里嵌着一道道沉重的金属拉门。和一楼走廊里的的情形雷同，一条缎带自电梯口不断延展，直通向走廊末端的开阔房间。待她进入后，四周忽然暗了下去；而再次让房间亮起的不是灯火，而是密布在墙壁上的一面面屏幕。见多识广如艾莎，也鲜少与这种能用电波传输画面的时髦装置打交道，但宅邸主人却不加节制地将这种奢侈品铺满了整面墙。屏幕中呈现出一座放映厅的内景，沙发上零落坐了几组观众；而观众们早先已被告知自己将见识真正的奥术，胃口自是吊得很高；一见到艾莎出现在银幕上，脸上的兴奋之情溢于言表。  
“接下来，你只需要做你最擅长的事情就好。”  
主人装腔作势地拍了两下手，似乎是在施展法术；而无论他使出的是什么魔咒，至少成功点亮了地砖上的彩灯。借着灯光，艾莎看到自己身前几步远的地方是汪水池，水流在柔光中染上了过于纯粹的冰蓝色。在水池左侧底部，事先放了台轰鸣着的奇异机械。它掀起一浪高过一浪的波涛，如同炼金术士一样搅拌着池中晶莹剔透的毒药。右侧则静置一只玻璃鱼缸，开口仅高出水面几指；而玻璃鱼缸里，被牢笼所缚的小猫眼见水波袭来，打湿躯体，便在惊慌发出惹人怜爱的哀弱叫声，几乎能让最铁石心肠的人都潸然泪下。  
宠物的皮毛顺滑，因超重而懒于动作，平日里多半是养尊处优的。但优裕的生活不能给它超出平凡家猫的智慧，因此无法洞悉自己的生死其实皆系于苍白女士的一念之间，只知朝着荧幕上的黑白身影求救。可它呜咽得越急促，观众们就越激动，纷纷瞪圆了眼睛，生怕错过了这场魔术表演里的任何一个细枝末节。  
艾莎若是冻结水面，便能挽救这奶油色驯兽的性命；她也确实曾升起冰墙，遏止海啸。那时，天平的一端盛放着湾区居民的性命，一端是她隐姓埋名，远离非议的愿望。而她选择了前者；为此，她收获了赞誉，被敬称为“镇伏海啸者”或是“白女巫”，亦成了众人眼中的头号危险分子。冰雪能让大洋的怒火折戟，也能化盛夏为隆冬，带来整年的大饥荒。如果她可以在一时兴起间把剧院街变成滑冰场，那她在破坏力上与整支王家海军相比也不遑多让。然而只手不能掌舵，她却习惯了无拘无束，因此人们畏惧她，正如畏惧燃烧着的油井或是即将泄露的化工厂。虽然这些中伤如美人红唇上的溃疡般让人介怀，但比起生灵不至涂炭，摩天大楼组成的天际线得以留存的团圆结局，又实在是不值一提了点。  
而现在，天平两头换上了不同的砝码。往昔拯救全城的英雄壮举被劣化成一场马戏，而甘当杂耍艺人的回报也只是救下小猫。鲜活生命，能否与她不值一提的自尊比重？她已有了一个难以被自己接受的回答，只好紧闭双眼，试图将眼前惨剧抛诸脑后。但在黑暗中，小猫的呜咽声有如具备实体，一刻不停地抓挠着她，似乎随时都会把她良心上镀着的冰层击垮。鱼缸中的水位越高，小猫就越焦躁不安，叫声也越急促；但她每次想出手相救时，却要先与屏幕里观众贪婪的眼神对视，因此理性总能占据上风。  
最终，哀鸣声渐弱，艾莎耳边只有水声荡漾；她不敢看小猫的尸体，只好与屏幕里一张张或困惑、或愤怒的脸庞面面相觑。一位绅士正在对着银幕指责些什么，愤怒地挥动着宽檐帽；而他的女伴则瘫软在椅子里，状若啜泣；但更多的人只是感到索然寡味，准备离去。换作几年前，艾莎说不定会从指尖射出冰枪，毁掉屏幕；如今这种报复却显得孩子气了。  
观众退场，荧幕熄灭，但她的表演还未结束。还是那条缎带，引她坐上电梯，抵达大宅二楼。神秘主人自称为发明家，但大宅二楼的舞厅倒像是出自一位末代国王之手，一位与臣民离心背德，御下的疆土已经风雨飘摇的国王；因心知自己时日无多，便散尽最后的财宝，全情倾注到修筑舞厅上。现在主人将这份遗作用绸子扎上，呈送给艾莎时，她也能透过彩绘穹顶和古董灯罩体会到那种末日前狂欢的奢靡和颓丧。舞厅有三面墙爬满金丝和宝石刻出的枝叶浮雕，生长在殷红底色上，似乎正由断头台上贵族的鲜血所浇灌滋养，另有一整面墙的镜子，让宾客能尽赏自己影影绰绰的舞姿。但她不在乎手捧烛台的丰腴仕女像，银制托盘里的花簇也贱如尘土；她眼中只有悬在舞厅背墙中央的一副油画，那金色画框里定格了她心爱姑娘的模样。作画者用某种几乎是疼爱般的笔触，完美捕捉到了画中人极尽灿烂的瞬间神情；那是在落日霞光中绽放的笑容，美丽超乎任何词句所能描述。她的甜美具备一种空灵和真切集为一体的奇妙特质，让人难以捉摸：若皇冠与宝钻般闪耀，但又像打翻的蜜糖一样，让人触手可及，可以尽嗅芬芳。艾莎是黑暗虚空中垂死的冰冷流萤，而她的爱人则如炽烈星云中创生的新星；新星的灼目光芒刺伤她，让她目眩神迷，情慌意乱；但也给了她温度。极寒星球总是渴望光和热；而即使与那光和热每靠近一分，她都更接近命中注定的消亡，她仍然向画像走去，任凭自己在狂喜里分崩离析。她用指尖拂过爱人的姜色发辫、明眸皓齿、细碎雀斑，神情贪婪，仿佛女王巡视私人宝藏；随后便报以狂乱的吻，试图以这种方式将爱人全身心地占有。童话里，夜莺甘愿荆棘穿胸而过，只为将白玫瑰浸红；而她日日夜夜期待着在天空与太阳瞩目下融化，如今却依然永恒徜徉于冰海之中。艾莎多希望眼泪将自己淹没时，爱人也能轻舞着来到她的身旁，诉说缠绵缱绻；可尽管她已泣不成声，所有的爱恋也只能凝成一句无助的呼唤：  
“安娜。”  
死寂笼罩着她，而安娜也正是在这样的死寂中安歇。怀尔伍德公墓坐落于潮湿谷地，终年难见阳光；艾莎每月都会去那里看望爱人的坟茔，在青葱草地旁插上一束铃兰；生者与逝者遥隔阴阳，相视无言片刻。墓碑上刻着：安娜·邓斯特，死于高空坠落。安娜那对老派贵族父母逢人便说，自己可怜的女儿竟然失足，听者便会掉下几滴泪，为这场不幸意外致以哀悼。如有好事之辈询问安娜和某位叫做艾莎·罗森鲍姆的年轻演员是否有私交，他们便会矢口否认，坚称自己对这个名字极为陌生，神情自然得仿佛已把这段谎言当作事实。假以时日，这世界上就只剩艾莎一个人会记得，正是她害死了安娜。  
每次行走在湾区的楼群中，她都会抬头望向天际，期待着安娜还会倚着某扇窗后，高呼自己的名字。而在那个晚上，安娜就是这样从套房窗户探出头来看着艾莎。自从安娜的父母意识到自己无法让女儿回心转意、断绝和艾莎的关系后，他们便把安娜锁在了一间酒店的高层房间里，满心以为自己能靠监禁斩断真情，让她接受与某位富家公子共度余生的命运,而这种一厢情愿的想法最后当然落了空。感谢好心仆人的相助，艾莎和安娜还是能靠书信保持联系，偶尔甚至可以见上几面。最终，她们策划了一个极为冒险的逃跑计划：艾莎用冰晶创造旋梯，而安娜就能攀出窗户，沿阶梯而下，从此挣脱父母的掌控。约定之夜雷雨交加，但计划照旧。艾莎拔地升起几根未经雕琢的六棱冰柱，冰凌在这些冰柱间交叉汇集，最终融为一体，编织成盘旋向下的优雅飘带。飘带的一端延展到窗前，一端则落到地面。仿佛手指拨弄黑白琴键，她在飘带上刻出道道台阶，又召唤出犬牙交错的冰棘作为栏杆，满心以为这样就足够保险了。  
安娜眼见旋梯缓缓成形，喜极而泣。她只想着此后的美好生活，完全忘记了若是跌落就要粉身碎骨；希望的光芒太盛，让她看不清骤雨正倾泻在她通往自由的阶梯上。她是脱笼囚鸟，脚步也就格外雀跃，只在冰面上轻巧点过；但冰面湿滑，她刚走下数级台阶就因此摔倒，尖叫着滚下阶梯。艾莎赶紧将旋梯再度化为飘带，试图让安娜滑落；但创造旋梯已经让她耗尽了气力，这反倒让魔法加速失控。雷鸣声掩盖了雪崩，一切尘埃落定后，她看到安娜躺在血泊中，声息全无。  
她本愿为此负起全部责任，但安娜的父母只想着，若是女儿在死后传出同性绯闻会让他们颜面无光，倒不如放弃追责，掩埋真相。他们宣称女儿只是意外坠楼，而绝非死于什么脱离父母魔爪的计划。于是在每个无法入眠的晚上，梦魇都会悄然而至：她伸出手想要触摸爱人的面容，却把对方变成冰雕，只能眼睁睁看着安娜在自己怀中化为四散飘飞的雪花。  
“你口口声声说要给她自由，结果呢？”  
主人的声音再次响起，但这一次，音浪似乎是从四面八方一同传来，几乎再次将艾莎击垮。而他又意犹未尽地补充道:  
“爱与死总是如影随形，对吗？”  
艾莎紧咬嘴唇，直至出血也浑然不知。不过血腥味倒是让她清醒了不少，终于能止住泪水。安娜是扎在她心尖的一根刺，她日日夜夜拨弄着这根刺，以期永志不忘那刻骨铭心的痛楚，但绝不打算任由自己被回忆压倒。  
“安娜也本不必赌上自己的性命，但她不像我这么幸运，享有选择的权利——所以您更应该嘲笑的是那些把她逼到绝路的人。安娜，伊瓦·福克纳，为什么他们都只能向死而生？”  
主人以一阵僵硬的笑声作为回应，随后说道：“我的傻姑娘，你居然真把伊瓦·福克纳和邓斯特小姐当成了同一种人。不过我们还是先不谈这个了。无论怎样狡辩，你都犯下了大错。但凭借我的新发明，亡羊补牢也许为时不晚。”  
霎时，舞厅里的灯尽数亮起。血色墙壁映出光影，如珊瑚，似玛瑙。艾莎这才注意到，房间里最偏僻的一角放着一部人形机械。它的模样和艾莎在门厅见过的那位有些相似，只是四肢更加纤长，看起来轻灵了不少。接下来，更让艾莎瞠目结舌的事情发生了：那机器人仿佛突然被赐予了魂魄一般，自行动作起来，跳起了一支既无伴奏、又无舞伴的狐步舞；它步法娴熟，旋转、回首时的优美姿态则能让任何社交名媛都自愧弗如。只是这位舞者并非血肉之躯，而是全由金属铸造，这段独舞也因此带上了几分诡异色彩。  
“觉得不舒服吗？可是它和人类相比，缺的只是一副漂亮皮囊。”  
“恐怕不止如此。它是最好的舞伴，也是最坏的舞伴，因为它除了舞蹈本身之外什么也给不了。”  
“你又一次伤了我的心。不过我喜欢你，罗森鲍姆小姐。所以请你塑造出她的面容，为她穿上衣装吧，就当这是我奉送给你的礼物。”  
机器人来到艾莎身前，低眉垂首，显出顺从。她想，自己也许可以再与安娜共舞一曲。她已用魔法雕琢过太多人体，而这一次她也同样要从服饰开始着手。不，不要直筒低腰裙——那是参加酒会的选择。略作思考，她选定了一件粗呢外套；虽然它因过于宽松而显得邋遢，但却与许多美好过去有千丝万缕的联系。  
讽刺的是，“爱与死总是如影随形”这句鬼话放在艾莎和安娜身上，倒确乎有些道理。艾莎第一次看到安娜时，安娜正是穿着这件外套站在瓦尔加河畔，准备投水自杀。她还没来得及阻止，安娜便纵身跳进了河中。严重的工业污染让瓦尔加河河水浑浊不堪，水中垃圾浮沉，在下雨时还会散发出恶臭；倘若有人宁愿死在瓦尔加河里，那她肯定是彻底丧失了活下去的愿望。不过艾莎当然不会让这种事情在自己眼前发生。她立刻在安娜身下制造了大块浮冰，把她从让人窒息的污水中托起，送到岸边。随后艾莎得知，面前这位头发滴水、不停发抖的姑娘已经不是头一回离家出走了。只不过这次，安娜意识到：瓦尔加河再让人反胃，也比不过那些她被迫出席的社交场合。与其成为联姻工具、荒度余生，倒不如趁早寻死为妙。但是有人不仅用某种超乎常人想象的神奇手段救了她的命，还不顾她满身臭气与脏污，紧紧抱着她，试图为她取暖；那时她才发现，这世上还有些美好她不曾体会过。  
安娜不止一次地向艾莎讲过她的心路历程。每次说起时，安娜的眼中都因热忱而闪着星星点点的光，而这光让艾莎目眩神迷，暗自起誓不能辜负了爱人的期待。  
但她失败了。她没能放安娜自由，不过是拼凑出了又一个幻梦。犹如泡沫，倘若急于触碰，反而会破灭在成真的前一刻。  
她叹息着，鼻头微酸，几乎又要流泪；只好试着专注于在红铜骨架上催生血肉。她无需有意构造法术，因为心弦奏鸣时，冰雪自会雕出爱人面貌；她十指行经之处，安娜的面容渐渐成形：鼻子高挺而狭窄秀丽，下颌饱满圆润，犹如古典画作里的仕女；而清澈活跃如泉水的眼眸和消瘦的脸颊又给她添了几分摩登质感的娇俏。最后，艾莎用食指在她花瓣似的薄唇上轻触，点出唇珠。她凝视着这副足以唯美主义诗句都黯然失色的笑颜，心知这是她首次公演时安娜在观众席上为她鼓掌时的模样。回忆也不总是让人忧伤。  
尽管戏剧学院里的课程让艾莎具备了相当程度的专业素养，可导师们热爱历史悲剧，而她这次拿到的剧本却满是幻想元素。她要扮演白雪女王：一位心脏是无瑕水晶，眼波足令熔银凝结的恐怖女子。她会用冰片刺向漂亮年轻人的眼睛，让他们忘却人世美景，全心与她为伴，共赴雪国；可她想要的是贴心爱侣，却只求得一个个木讷玩偶，罗列在她壮丽而孤绝的王国中。为此，她决定散尽魔力，让自己冰封的心再度跳动。可她此前的恶名早已在人间远播，人们只当她是灾厄化身，决不与她亲近。因此她虽回到人世，仍旧陷于永恒流放之中。于是在一年之末的暴雪时节，她走向白雪覆盖的山峦，自此踪影全无。作为整出戏剧的最高潮，这一幕自然要有歌曲相伴——艾莎不得不弃用她擅长的中音咏叹，而是要运用呐喊和气声，创设晶莹里夹杂脆弱的质感，唱出白雪女王渴望理解的心绪。  
无需多言，在演出前她极尽紧张，最后却收获了意料之外的良好反响。她在舞台上诵出忧伤词句时，哀婉若织，如泣如诉；但湛蓝泪眼里噙着的坚定却几近决绝。仿佛她正在大海中浮沉，水上的人世冷暖错杂，水下是寂静仙境，两种景象在她面前交错；她虽然眷恋人世，却仍要义无反顾地葬身海底，因为那是独属于她的陵墓。在她以一段完美的颤音作结后，全场观众起立，为这位新人演员报以掌声。  
一散场，安娜便跑到后台，和还穿着戏服的艾莎紧紧相拥。她一边激动地抹着眼泪，一边挪揄道：  
“你唱最后一首歌的时候，我差点以为你马上就要因伤心欲绝而昏倒了呢。”  
但两人还没来得及好好咀嚼眼下的美好一刻，就听见有人推门而入。来人正是安娜的父亲，他穿着出自名匠之手的三件套正装，脸色因有意克制愤怒而被扭曲成一种滑稽的酱红。他喝令艾莎马上停止对自己女儿的猥亵行径，否则就要与她对簿公堂。说话时，他用一种严厉的眼神看着安娜。他位高权重，惯于发号施令，因此他的律令与告诫总是让人难以违抗。但这两个女孩对他的威胁竟然充耳不闻，反倒耀武扬威似的牵着彼此的手；比起安娜爱上了另一个女孩这件事实，反倒是两人对他的忤逆态度更让他恼火。随后，这位白头发的女巫还发表了一番在他听来堪称惊世骇俗的言论：什么参议院已经在几年前通过法案，宣布同性婚姻合法；他若是不把自己的女儿当成棋子，就该放手让她追逐幸福。真是笑话！法律从来不禁止人们道德败坏。但他是个有教养的上等人，即使听到奇谈怪论也不能当场发作。于是他转身离去，和来时一样怒气冲冲，只是脑海里多出了一个阴谋。在他走后，两人为自己的反抗精神而感到欢欣鼓舞，笨拙地跳起舞来，却没想到这是他们共舞过的最后一曲。  
如今艾莎的作品已经将近完工，唯独缺件得体的饰物。她在挎包里翻找片刻，一只猩红色的首饰盒便出现在她的手中。首饰盒内覆着天鹅绒，盛了枚沾了些干涸血迹的水晶指环。若是观者足够细心，就能看出指环内侧用漂亮的哥特字体刻了安娜的名字。艾莎小心翼翼地掐住指环，把它戴在机器人左手中指上，动作和多年前她把这枚指环戴在安娜手上时一样温柔。  
《白雪女王》首演过后不久，艾莎就和安娜断了联系。苦寻之后，她才知晓安娜遭到了禁足。好在邓斯特家的管家万分同情这对苦命鸳鸯，不仅告知了她安娜被监禁的地点，还主动安排仆人帮助她们通信、见面。每次相会，艾莎都会发现安娜又消瘦了几分，虽然她依然能在恋人眼中看到欢腾的火苗，但依然免不了一阵心痛。她不能眼看安娜受苦自己却无所作为，便想出了那个疯狂的主意；而安娜也立刻答应了她，全然不顾后果。在最后一次幽会时，她们详细策划了计划细节；其中也包括要选在雷雨之夜进行逃亡，用风雨声作为掩护，防止艾莎在施法时引起骚动。她们像往常一样以吻作别，只是这一次艾莎还为安娜戴上了一枚水晶指环，声称这代表着她已许下有关忠贞不二的誓言。艾莎绝不会料到，自己再一次见到这枚指环时，安娜已经死去；雨水打在恋人失去生机的脸上，往昔质地澄澈的指环亦染满血红。  
现在，艾莎看着眼前模样大变的机器人，猛然发现这就是她噩梦里会出现的景象——她真的把安娜变成了冰雕。艾莎颤抖着，左臂伸向机器人的肩膀，冒着寒气的右手与金属手掌紧紧贴附。女声独唱响起，慵懒得仿佛和情人一同躺在沙滩上；听到音乐，艾莎便被机器人牵引着起舞。她的上身仍然僵硬，脚步也像滑冰般飘忽。但她的舞伴只是在沉默中翩翩旋转，尽力帮她跟上节奏。如此奇异的体验让艾莎如坠云雾，以至于一曲华尔兹终了竟然有些发怔。她看向自己的舞伴，屈身致意。当她取下那枚指环，将它放回到首饰盒中时，眼眶已是微红。  
“所以你的答案是什么，罗森鲍姆小姐？”主人又一次发问，但这次他不再语含轻蔑，而是带了几许庄重。  
“您的作品现在就和安娜一样美好，记得珍惜它。但我宁愿安娜在我的回忆里青春常驻，也不会为虚影寻找实物寄托，我想这也是安娜希望看到的。”  
主人似乎突然丧失了反唇相讥的兴趣，许久后才说道：  
“你从不按我的剧本表演。尽管这点时常让我生厌，但它也许正是我邀请你当主角的原因。我不会食言，你离那卷唱片只有一步之隔。找到我，你也就能找到它。”  
艾莎站在满地玻璃与冰块之中，完全无法理解为何他要将胜利拱手相让，因为任何一个没有失聪的人都听得到玻璃后的回响。而当她望向镜面后两点灯光，那灯光亦投以回眸；很快她意识到那其实并非某种照明设备：主人正端坐在写字台后一把雕花椅子上，胸口处电线穿行在齿轮中，而那光正来自它明灭不定的双眼。它是精密工艺与多门科学的结晶，也是凡人僭越神明创造的虚假生命。它不是人类，但这对于艾莎而言无关紧要，她同情每个因为太过惊世骇俗，自创生始就而遭到幽禁的灵魂。  
“您熟悉我，我却对您一无所知，也许您该先做段自我介绍才是。”满地粉碎镜片里是万千苍白纤细的人形。  
“我既是伊瓦·福克纳，也是伊瓦·福克纳最伟大的作品。他在最穷困潦倒时创造了我，让我去体验他不得不放弃的那种人生。”  
“作为一个异想天开的疯子的那种人生。”  
“你过奖了。”艾莎微笑着把一缕碎发别到而后，这种放松的姿态使他受了鼓舞，便继续说道：  
“我从没能学会他当初用过的那种巧技——那种用机械运作模拟思维的技艺。或许时过境迁，就连他自己也忘记其中奥秘了。无论如何，从某种角度而言，我们都获得了新生——不出几年，他就通过一连串成功的投机交易，跻身新贵阶层；而正是因为他的赞助，我才得以继续那些不切实际的研究。”  
“我于是有另外一种想法。他那时就好像站在无法回头的岔口，选择一条道路，另一条就会从他的世界里永远消失，如同被初阳蒸干的晨露，一丝痕迹都不会留下。于是他创造了另一个自己，从而同时享有两种可能，甚至主动忘掉了自己所爱的一切，尽数赠予于你。”艾莎停顿了一下，评论道：  
“这真是我听过最自私但也是最浪漫的举动了。”  
“无论是称其为自私，还是称其为浪漫，都只对我的创造者而言才有意义，但我只是他的延续罢了。”  
“可您明明对自己的生活心满意足。”  
“当然如此。每届跨洋博览会上，我的发明都会登上报纸头条。这世上难道还会有什么东西，比大众的惊讶与欢呼更能让人感到荣耀？”  
“如果您能走到台前，让所有人都了解到这些发明背后是怎样一颗聪慧的头脑——那该有多好。”  
伊瓦·福克纳的双眼黯淡了下来。  
“人们需要足够长的时间才能学会不为某样全新事物而感到恐慌。当你看到的那些人形机械走入千家万户，也就是我该登场的时候了。”  
艾莎突然双手攥拳抵住桌子，说道：  
“可惜您不愿承认那只是一厢情愿的幻想，否则刚才的闹剧就不会上演了。还记得那个解剖尸体，指出气质学说谬误的医生有怎样的下场吗？他被绑在了刑柱上。就算您将自己的专利全部无偿转让，别人也只会站在背后指指点点：‘看啊，他和我们多不一样！’”  
“那么，罗森鲍姆小姐，我想提个问题：这么多年来，你是怎么过活的?”  
“就像你刚才看到的那样。长久以来，大部分人都以为这世上只有两种角色：奴隶主和奴隶；有人行刑，有人受刑。而我则是那个既不想奴役别人又不愿任人驱使的怪胎。”  
艾莎开始猜想，是否有某种反抗的渴望正在眼前这副金属面具掩盖下滋长。  
“而你并非另一位福克纳先生的镜像，而是一种可能——也许是更好的可能。”  
“多亏了你，我也成为了唯一的可能。”伊瓦·福克纳放声大笑，露出钢铸的牙床。  
“你深夜来此，说明血肉之躯的伊瓦·福克纳已经死了。我说得没错吧？可是，你虽然杀了他，可他却并非因你丧命。” 他欣赏着艾莎脸上困惑的神情，为这句谜语而自鸣得意。“告诉我，你为什么要在昨晚拜访他的住所？不，不，不要什么金蝉脱壳之计的执行细节，那些我早就一清二楚了。我想听到一个和动机有关的形而上答案。”  
艾莎的嗓音微微颤抖,像风中摇晃的枝条。  
“为了赎罪，为了那个雨夜里没能被打破的枷锁，为了一句我再也遵守不了的誓言，为了安娜。可即使有如此多的好理由作为驱策，我还是搞砸了。”   
伊瓦·福克纳鼓起掌来；两块金属相碰，发出沉闷的声响。  
“精彩。我现在终于知道为什么我的创造者会如此迷恋你了。但我的设想还需要另一样依据才能证实。如果我没猜错，昨天晚上他又一次向你求婚，但你还是选择了拒绝，对吧？”  
艾莎点点头。  
“现在，缺损的一环终于完整了。请原谅我表现得如此兴奋，但是对我而言，洞察你们人类的心思并非易事，而做到这点的成就感并不亚于推出一样新发明。现在请听好了，罗森鲍姆小姐，因为我推论的完善有赖你给我的启发，你值得和我一同享用这一美妙时刻：我的创造者，那位伊瓦·福克纳先生是如此地恨你，以至于他必须要你与他一同陪葬。”  
“陪葬？”  
“几个星期前，他告诉过我一个阴谋。他不得不和我这样一位看似不会泄密的听众吐露心声，才能避免因无人赏识而落寞得发疯。他要向你求婚，但若得不到你的爱慕，便要死在你的手中，因为他的事业已经败落，除了你的爱，这世上已没有别的东西让他留恋了。在那个时候他多半就已经预见到了自己的结局，因为一个怀揣希望的人是绝不会构想这种同归于尽的计划的。”  
“所以他所做的一切都只是为了让我背负杀人罪名。”艾莎喃喃道。“而我现在的确非常迷惑。”  
“罗森鲍姆小姐，你还没有意识其中原因吗？看来是同情让你变得迟钝了。让我这么说吧：你的存在本身就是对他的极大侮辱。当我讥笑你时，你却报之以漠然和决绝，正是在你身上看到的这种特质无时无刻不在提醒着他，自己多年以前究竟放弃了什么。”主人从抽屉里找出一卷蜡筒唱片，放在桌上。“如果他能活着看到这一幕就好了，想想看，听到自己认罪供词的录音，那时他的表情该有多精彩！说来我还得感谢你，否则我恐怕还不能意识到他其实一开始就把某些重要品性无偿转让给了我，所以他是受鞭打的罪人，而我却成了那个挥鞭者。”  
“我觉得您忘了问我一个最重要的问题。”艾莎神情平静，手指虽冷却未结冰，看起来既不生气，亦不紧张。  
“当然，当然。”伊瓦用铜制右手轻轻拍着同样是铜制的光秃颅顶，模仿人类恍然大悟时的模样，说道:“为什么我的剧作似乎完全无法把你激怒？”  
“因为你是个孩子。孩子通常都很残忍，为了一个无益的答案可以不择手段，我为什么要苛责他呢？这本就是他的天性。而我也不是你用放大镜烧死的那只蚂蚁。有一点你说对了，我现在心中满是怜悯。你因偷吃了智慧禁果而不敢现世，却只敢十倍奉还在那些更弱者身上，竟然还满心以为这是什么勇气的体现；所以我同情你，同情得就快要吐了。”  
艾莎把唱片放进挎包里，说道：“我过几天会来取舞厅里那副油画；如果那时我已遭到逮捕，上门拜访的可能会是我的朋友。单单是想到安娜的画像和你同处一室就已经让我反胃极了。”话毕，她便转身离去。路过舞厅时时，她在画像前驻足许久，显得恋恋不舍；但尽管再三回眸，她终究还是得暂时与之分别。但她从不曾看一眼伊瓦·福克纳。  
而主人只是以沉默送行。又过了一会儿，当楼下大门合拢传来沉闷声响时，他正在有些入迷地审视着舞厅里的冰雕。  
真是完美的手艺，他想。


	6. 艾莎·罗森鲍姆

英格丽·福克纳坐在轿车后座上，饶有兴致地看着那位瘦高的白发姑娘从迷宫般的树丛里现身，就好像她是位时尚杂志的插画家，正为本期封面的灵感而观察模特。模特的皮肤苍白好似象牙，只因腮红才有了几抹血色；但她微微上扬的樱红嘴角又显露出满足和欣悦——一种绝对不该出现在杀人嫌犯脸上的神情。  
人总是很难把恨意倾注在一张漂亮脸蛋上，而认识到这点其实让英格丽有些惊恐。她本该有再充分不过的理由选择憎恶凶手，可如今就连装出一副悲痛欲绝的模样几乎都成了无法忍受的负担。她的丈夫是个麻烦人物，一颗定时炸弹；而如今他突然死去，丝毫没有牵连及她，她只觉得解脱，何来哀恸？但她不能表露心迹。陪审团会期待着她身着丧服出庭，在充当证人时情绪失控，她则要奉上最逼真的表演。  
当艾莎走近时，她摇下窗户邀请对方上车，言辞和善、语调淡漠。而艾莎一言不发，以羞怯笑容表示友好，仿佛对方并非接到侦探情报后准备把嫌犯遣送到警察面前的受害人家属；倒像是一位溺爱孩子的姨妈，正计划和侄女共赴野餐。想到自己将不得不把艾莎送上被告席，英格丽大感遗憾，因为她有许多疑惑悬而未解：伊瓦精神出轨可以想象——反正维系两人婚姻的也从来不是爱情，但他惹来杀身之祸就让英格丽无法理解了；除了终身监禁之刑以外，枪杀伊瓦恐怕得不到任何东西。可她对这个问题越好奇，便越要强迫自己不去刨根问底，因为她的角色不允许如此。于是在车程中，她只是望向窗外，生怕不经意间的某个表情就会出卖了自己的真实想法。  
直到他们抵达案发现场，都没有人再说过哪怕一句话。幸好负责现场侦查的警官就站在街边抽烟，因此这种难捱的寂静并没有延续太久。洛克哈特警官已经年过三十，但脸上还是带着点孩子气,金色眉毛下是一对稚气未脱的灰蓝大眼睛。他看到英格丽从轿车上走下来，便赶紧在道砖上熄灭了烟，两只手却不知道该放在哪里似的抓来抓去，显得紧张局促。待英格丽走近，他正了正神色，向这位刚刚遭遇了不幸的女士问好：  
“晚上好，福克纳夫人。”他又望向白发姑娘，只是这次他没有说话，仅仅点头致意。随后他清了清嗓子，对两人说道：  
“我希望没有什么不必要的误会发生。”  
“您多虑了，警官先生。”  
起初洛克哈特用怀疑的眼神打量着艾莎，但很快就意识到后者只是在陈述事实罢了。  
“罗森鲍姆小姐很乐意配合调查，我当然不能拒绝她的好意。而且，您今天上午阻止我继续呆在这，我想事到如今也该给我个解释了吧？”  
洛克哈特尴尬地以手遮面，掩饰自己的笑颜，一时间不知道该如何开口。  
“我们遇到了一些非常…棘手的情况。草率地把调查结果公之于众可能不太合适。毕竟，您早上的时候看起来可是伤心欲绝。”  
“如果我坚持呢？”  
“您当然有这个权利。那就让我长话短说吧：枪击福克纳先生的确实是罗森鲍姆小姐，不过他极有可能在此之前就已经去世了。”看到两人脸上的惊诧一闪而过，警官突然感到失望不少。故事的谜底已经揭晓，可读者却还是感到索然无味；他开始觉得自己的投稿屡屡碰壁也并非只是因为怀才不遇。  
“说来也是巧合。我的同事们前几天刚刚捣毁了东区的一个非法诊所，就在昨天夜里，他们打电话过来，说在账目上发现了福克纳先生的名字；而福克纳先生在唯一一次有据可考的交易里买下的止痛剂就足够把自己毒死十几次了。后面的事情就顺理成章了：我们在尸体上发现了静脉注射的痕迹，又从别墅后院的花泥里翻出了打碎的玻璃药瓶。虽然验血结果还得再等上几天，但我想现在得出结论也不算为时太早。”洛克哈特冲着艾莎撇撇嘴，说道：  
“你很走运，罗森鲍姆小姐。我不关心你为什么要卷进这件事情里，可有件事我能确定：你离电椅只有一本账簿那么厚的距离。”  
“也许还要加上这卷唱片。”艾莎从挎包里拿出那卷得来不易的蜡筒唱片，在警官面前摆弄了两下又收了回去。“不过我已经不再需要它了。麻烦您告诉我，警官：被子弹打中，真的有那么疼吗？”  
洛克哈特露出了会心的笑容。他总是喜欢和聪明姑娘打交道。  
“的确如此，罗森鲍姆小姐。否则福克纳先生也就不需要那些止痛剂了。”

伊瓦·福克纳的遗孀放弃起诉艾莎·罗森鲍姆的新闻确实占据了几天的报纸头版，但是人往往是健忘的。女王长子罔顾众议、主动放弃继承权，迎娶一位外国人的消息很快就取而代之，成为了街头巷尾的新议题；毕竟王室绯闻终归要比杀人案更具吸引力。于是，诺福克大道五十四号在热闹一时后又重新变得门可罗雀，这倒是让邻居们宽心了不少。近些日子来，此地唯一的来客就是贾斯珀·斯崔克兰德。虽然他来访时总是无人回应，但他仿佛永远也学不会死心似的，时常前来光顾。在又一次被拒之门外后，他坐在台阶上，忧心忡忡地望着阴云聚集的天空。正当他考虑着要不要先找个地方避雨时，从院门处传来了一阵马蹄声。一辆车厢上绘有打火机广告的出租马车停在院外，而艾莎和车夫正在把一只箱子抬下车。看见贾斯珀，艾莎立刻招呼车夫把箱子放下；他们的动作小心翼翼，仿佛那箱子里装满了名贵瓷器。  
“你这个小混蛋！”贾斯珀比划着拳头，怒气冲冲地大步向艾莎走去。除了情绪极为激动之外，他的头发也乱糟糟的，浑身都散发出一股杜松子酒的臭味；如果不是艾莎阻止，车夫肯定会以为他是个又一个喝醉的流氓而和他扭打在一起了。  
“放松点，贾斯珀。我有个礼物要送你。”艾莎把手伸进她从不离身的挎包里，翻找着什么东西。但贾斯珀只是自顾自地说道：  
“现在你终于玩够了吧？这么多天来，连封信件或者一通电话我都没有收到，我还以为你被英格丽·福克纳找的打手给扔进阴沟里去了呢!”  
“对不起。”艾莎把一只雪花球递给贾斯珀，满怀希望地看着他那双黑眼睛。这对眸子里也曾有智慧之火跳动，如今却因酗酒而浑浊，像生长了絮状杂质的烟水晶。  
贾斯珀接过礼物，仔细端详起来：一位芭蕾舞者屈身伏地，右臂垂直于地面向上指；可她此时被数道无形镣铐所缚，就连做出如此简单的动作都像是在与千钧之力相抗争。她的翅膀被撕碎成了漫天飘飞的零落羽毛，纱裙破烂，眼中流着血泪。但她依然手臂高举，抬眸望向似乎遥不可及的天空；而无垠苍穹里，散碎银河间，亦有黯淡的星光回应。  
“我还是不敢相信，你竟然为了这个差点把命都给丢了。真他妈该死，就因为知道我总是会原谅你的，所以你就要这么反反复复地折磨我？下一次你又准备为了哪个不长眼的家伙慷慨赴死？”贾斯珀跺着脚，脸色涨红。“我本来想开除你，但反正你也会自寻死路，我何必多花一笔遣散费呢。至于礼物，你还是自己留着吧，我可不愿意收一个死人的甜头。”  
“谢谢你，贾斯珀。”艾莎收起雪花球，重新望向皮箱。她也许可以讲出画中人的故事——用一种怀旧感伤的语调，将甜蜜美好与不幸结局一同叙说。而现在，她需要一位听众。  
“我打算在客厅墙上挂幅画，你要来帮我吗？”


End file.
